Spira Mirabilis
by Nilah Dante
Summary: Sayu, worried about her brother, decides to sneak into his room to steal his diary, triggering the explosion that causes her death and Light’s serious injury. With a scar and no memories of the Death Note, how will Yagami Light’s life unfold? LxR
1. Chapter 1

Title: _Spira Mirabilis _

The Marvelous Spiral

Rating: M

Categories: Angst/Drama

Main Pairing: L Ryuuzaki x Yagami Light

Sub Pairing(s): Sachiko x Soichiro, Naomi x Raye.

Warning(s): AU, Slash, Yaoi (Although I'm not sure at this point if they'll actually have sex), Light is still hot, except now he's got a scar, but it doesn't obstruct that cute face of his, and really nothing else too terrible.

Summary: Sayu, worried about her brother, decides to sneak into his room to steal his diary, triggering the explosion that causes her death and Light's serious injury. With a scar and no memories of the Death Note, how will Yagami Light's life unfold? LxR

* * *

-

-

-

Chapter One – _Combustion_

-

-

-

Yagami Sayu was worried about her brother, who had become more distant over the past month or so, and had even frequently locked the door to his room. He had never done that before, and while it could be explained be mere adolescence, she also knew that her brother was no _mere _teenager. He was brilliant and outgoing and confident, and while he was rather introversive at times, he had never before been so different. Something had to be wrong.

She'd first saw it when she'd gone into his room for tutoring; the drawer of his desk which was locked. He'd told her not to go in there, that it was his diary and that it was personal, and then he'd told her to go back to homework. She hadn't even known Light kept a diary, and really, Light wasn't a secretive person by nature. He was too ideal to have any dirty little secrets, so what could he have in there? She had to know; and she just _knew _the answer was in that diary.

It was a Friday, and she'd had a field trip that day and gotten out of school half an hour early because of it. She walked home as quickly as she could, knowing Light would be home in about fifteen minutes (his school let out earlier than hers) and she had to hurry if she wasn't going to get caught. Light would be terribly angry if he found her sneaking around in his things.

She opened the door with her key, and greeted her mom in the kitchen; she went over to the counter where the silver wear drawer was located. She took a piece of fruit from the bowl to cover as she swiped a butter knife. Her mother said she was going out to the grocery store. That was good, so she wouldn't look suspicious and then passed up her room and went straight to Light's. His door was locked like she expected, but she new the ins and outs of how to open one of the locks on her door, so she was fairly confident that she could get into his. She took the butter knife she was holding and slid it in the door jam, gave a few tugs and bent the poor butter knife, but finally it opened.

She opened his door and looked around, sighing at the impeccable cleanliness of everything compared to her own room. _His_ bed was made so perfectly one could bounce a quarter off it; _her_ blanket in her room was strewn on the floor. _His_ hamper was hidden neatly in his closet, his dirty clothes folded in it; _her_ clothes for the passed week were distributed directly beside her hamper.

His desk held only his computer, a cup of pens and pencils, spiral notebook and a few books neatly set up beside the monitor; her desk had homework for the passed two years all over it, no pencils and one pen that had run out of ink three weeks ago which she had yet to throw away. In his closet was only ten pairs of pants and twelve shirts, one suit he wore for special occasions, and five school uniforms, all neatly hanging on wooden shouldered hangers; her closet was empty, because all her clothes were on the floor. She could rarely find a pair of matching shoes and many times got punished at school for missing a piece of her uniform because she'd lost it.

She walked deeper inside his room, shutting the door gently behind her for no real reason, maybe because she was alone in the house. She tiptoed over to the desk and gripped the key –which was still in the keyhole strangely enough, as it always was –and turned it to the side, peering at the door from under her black, silky bangs, just waiting for Light to come barging in and yell at her. Sayu didn't know why she thought that he would, because Light had never yelled at her before.

But then again, she'd never done something so sneaky before either.

She opened the drawer, which squeaked slightly as she pulled it out, making her cringe and her eyes dart to the door again quickly. The diary was there. She knew it was there because a book with the word _'Diary' _in big bold letter was sitting on the surface of the bottom of the drawer, and it was neat, just like everything else in the room. The corners of the cover weren't even bent inwards with frequent use.

She picked it up, and sitting directly under it was another key, that she assumed went to the lock on the diary. She frowned and picked it up, wondering if perhaps it was just a fake key that was meant o distract whomever wanted to read his diary, to delay their finding of the real key. That sounded like something Light would do.

To her surprise, it opened easily, and the pages of the diary were displayed to her freely, Light's careful, precise handwriting covering the page.

_It doesn't seem too well hidden,_ she thought, sighing at that fact, _maybe the answers really _not _in his diary…_

Indeed, she spent the next eight minutes and forty seconds skimming through the diary, and found nothing but rather boring description of his day.

'But weren't diary's for getting things off your chest? Crushes, problems, family…why would you need to writing down your feelings, if you didn't have any?' she pondered.

She locked the diary back up and put the key back under it, and when she slammed down the book into the drawer, the bottom of it moved just barely. She blinked and pressed her finger to it and jiggled the wooden surface again, it moved slightly. But –and she looked – the bottom underneath didn't budge at all.

_A false bottom!_ She realized easily, because now it was obvious. _Ni-san, you clever boy! That diary was just an aversion to the _real _one! Now…how to get it out…_

Sayu shook her head and smiled, grabbing the previously abandoned butter knife.

She reached over and grabbed them, putting her fingers through the plastic loop and then her hand in the drawer. With her free hand she brushed a stray raven lock out of her face and behind her ear before hooking the thinner blade of the scissors in the crease between the side of the drawer and the fake base. She put leverage on it, lifting the thin slab of wood up slowly, slightly, and she did not even hear the doorknob turning.

When the door opened, she looked up and saw her brother, standing in the doorway his book bag in one hand and an apple in the other . For a second, she thought she saw a spark of fury, but then he saw her hand so close to finding his secret hiding place and his eyes widened. He dropped his bag and stepped forward, but she'd already continued the task of forcing the bottom open and he reached out a hand, looking almost frightened, and this confused her.

"Sayu, NO –!"

Noise and blinding light exploded around her.

-

-

-

Light walked home from school leisurely, making sure to only talk to Ryuk under his breath just in case the man was close enough to hear him. The sun beat down on him, staring at him like a single glowing eye, watching him perhaps as closely as the man twenty yards behind him was.

It was annoying, being followed, but it was better that he knew. What if he'd done something suspicious and the man wrote it down? What if he gave it all _away?_

_How irritating…_Light thought, sighing, and Ryuk gave a loud _Hyuk _from his spot hovering beside him, a few feet up in the air.

"So, Light, what're you gonna do today?' Ryuk asked, his mouth stretching across razor-like teeth as he floated, his wings spread out behind him.

"What I do every day, Ryuk," Light replied lowly, looking at Ryuk piercingly from under his long auburn bangs. "Serve justice on the immoral, like any good God should."

"_Hahahaha!_" Ryuk sniggered in his deep, scratchy voice, once again thinking that Light was just _so_ interesting. "I know _that. _I meant…can I have apples today?"

Light sighed, and just nodded nonchalantly as he came up to his house. He took out his key to open it but found that it was already unlocked which confused him for about three seconds, before he remember that Sayu had had a field trip that day to a play for her English class, she'd talked about it quite a bit over dinner for the last week. She must have gotten home early.

Upon entering his home and locking the door behind him Light found that his mother was not there, and when he went into the kitchen he found a note on the refrigerator that she'd gone grocery shopping. Luckily for Ryuk, when he opened the door to the fridge he found that there were two apples left, and he grabbed one and started up the stairs.

When he got to his room he opened the door with his unoccupied hand, then he saw the strangest sight. Sayu was at his desk, his fake diary was on the top of the desk, obviously she'd been reading it if the open faced crumpled pages were anything to go by, and he felt angered by her snooping. But just as soon as the feeling had come it was overwhelmed by fear when he saw how close she was to triggering his trap.

He stepped forward and let his satchel fall from his arm and held out his hand to his sister, who didn't stop. He heard the small _clicking _sound of the two metal bars in his trap snap together and he cried out.

" Sayu, NO -!"

The blast made him cower and curl in on himself, holding his arm up with a clenched fist to protect his face as he was hit with a wave of heat. He was knocked over onto his side, his head hitting the wall and making him see two of everything. Flames went up around him and he wondered vaguely if Sayu had even screamed at all before she was knocked unconscious from the force of the detonation before he groaned in pain. The apple rolled out of his hand and onto the carpet, turning over a few times before coming to a halt.

Ryuk laughed in his loud, erratic way and picked it up.

It wouldn't do to let it go to waste.

-

-

-

Raye Penber was supposed to meet Naomi's parents tonight. But, instead of practicing what he was supposed to tell them about his wonderful job as a 'traveling salesman', he was following a perfect little school boy, a perfectly _boring_ little schoolboy…who was most definitely _not _Kira.

He was a nice kid, with perfect grades, who obviously had plenty of social attachments, and he seemed to share the same views as his father on justice.

He followed him until he got into his house and then waited outside, where he would stay until the lights in the boy's bedroom went out. Then he would drive to Naomi's parents house and enjoy (dread) a late dinner with them, and try to answer as many questions as possible. He leaned against the brick side of the house next door and got comfortable, staring up into the balcony and the ceiling of Yagami Light's room.

Then, suddenly there was a flash of light that looked distinctly like a bomb and a sound that sound a bit like a gunshot. Raye sprung into action, pulling out his phone and pressing the _2 _button down hard to call the emergency number on speed dial rushing to the front door and kicking it down, it swung loosely on its hinges and out of the way.

"Hello, what is your emergency?"

He dashed up stares and paused for a second, taking in the horrible view before him. Yagami Light lay on the floor, whimpering in pain and rolling over, trying to put the fire on his clothes out and another, badly burnt unconscious person that Raye could barely identify lay on the floor as well. Flames covered parts of the carpet and desk and were spreading to the bed.

"Hello?"

"There's a fire!" He barked, giving them the Yagami's address and telling them to hurry as he rushed forward and put a jacket over Light to suffocate the blazing fire on him quickly before rushing over to the other figure, which was female and young by the body. Her skin was black, red and raw. He pulled her out of the room and into the hallway, away from the fire and then went back in for Yagami, who'd managed to scoot away from the closing in fire.

Raye hooked his arms under Light's armpits and it caused Light to cry out in pain as the bad burns he'd gotten were pressed and disturbed.

"I'm sorry," Raye conceded softly, pulling him out into the hallway and gently putting him down by his –sister? It had said in the report that he had a sister. "I had to move you."

Light was still covered with Raye's jacket and he was in so much pain –_god _it hurt –but both he and the FBI agent could hear the vague sound of sirens heading his way.

"Can you talk?" Raye asked comfortingly, leaning over Light, concentrating on him, who was less severely injured. The girl, whoever she was, was probably going to die and there was nothing he could do about it.

Light opened his mouth but only a choked moan emitted from his chapped lips. He gave a short shake of his head, which hurt in itself. God, everything hurt –a burning, stinging _agony _pieced him. It hurt, it hurt so _bad, _and he heard the ambulance siren get even louder and it was comforting, but god, it had to get there faster. He would scream, he wanted to, but even that hurt too much.

"Fine, try to nod or shake your head," Raye continued, "Is that your sister?"

A nod.

"Do you know how this happened? What cause the fire?"

Another nod.

"Okay well…" Raye heard the ambulance pull up, as well as a fire truck, and he vaguely heard the water rushing into Light's bedroom. He watched as the carpet was soaked and it seeped through to the hallway slightly. "Just stay awake, okay? Until they –"

"Where are you?" someone called and Raye stood.

"Over here!" he yelled back and soon people where rushing up the stairs with a stretcher, the pounding of their footsteps on the stairs echoed in Light's ears for some reason.

He was lifted up (he cried out again as sharp pain shot through him) and he was laid onto a stretcher, he closed his eyes. The stretcher hurt a portion of his back and made him arch slightly to get away from it, gasping as the horrible smoldering sensation seemed to spread in every direction.

He could feel his skin, throbbing in a way that made it feel as though he were still on fire. He threw his head to the side, his teeth gritted and his eyes scrunched shut.

"Hello, sweetie, I'm gonna need you to stay awake for me," said a sweet female voice that he didn't find appealing at all. He wanted to snap at her _'Don't call me sweetie' _but it still hurt to speak so he tried to ignore it, and besides, the torturous feeling of his burning skin was first and foremost on his list of worries. He opened his eyes a bit to show he was awake.

"You seem to have a bump on your head," she told him, and he wondered _when _exactly she'd felt his head, "Did you hit your head on something, hon?"

He was suddenly outside, and the sunlight reminded him of the fire that had enclosed on him, engulfing him in a prison of fiery walls. He'd felt like he was in hell, but he wasn't, it hurt too much for him to be dead. But the sun soon disappeared and he was faced with the roof of an ambulance and the stretcher snapped around, jostling him (the stretcher doubles as the bed in an ambulance). More intense pressure on his back, making him let out a loud, dry sob at the nasty sensation.

"Please, hon, I now it hurts, we're about to give you something, but I need to know, did you hit your head?" She asked again, and he nodded curtly, and once again it hurt like hell. "Does it still hurt? At all?"

He shook his head, teeth gnawing at each other. He felt a pinch in his arm and quite suddenly relief washed through him in the form of what he was pretty sure was morphine. He finally relaxed into the strong fabric of the stretched and the mattress beneath it. The pain was not completely gone, but it was dull, as though he were just waking up slowly from and nightmare and the horrible unreality diminutively stayed with him even as he started into the real world.

"Okay, sweetie you can go to sleep now. You won't die, don't worry."

Light didn't have to be told twice; he let go of the restraints keeping himself tied to the waking world and let himself fall into the dark peacefulness of sleep and away from memories of the horrific, excruciating, blistering inferno.

-

-

-

It was three days and two surgeries later that Light woke up. He'd gotten through the most painful part of it while unconscious, although buckets of morphine was still fed to him through a needle. He pressed the button that helped him sit up and he looked around, saw that he was an the ICU and his eyes met with a nurses, she rushed over with a smile on her face. Pushing the glass door open and stepping in side.

"Hello, Yagami-san, I'm nurse Miko, I'm so glad to see you awake," she smiled at him and reached up to his neck, where bandages were, and it annoyed him.

"I…" Light cleared his throat, and decided to ask about his sister, who was undoubtedly worse off than he, being closer to the blast. "How's Sayu?"

Her face fell, "Yagami-kun…I'm so sorry…"

"No," he replied, eyes wide, "She's not…she's not really…"

"I'm sorry, she died in surgery," she stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder, and although it didn't hurt at all, he shrugged it off, "Your parents are in the waiting room…they're very worried…but um…the police are also here for you. Because you're a minor your parents have to be here with you."

"Right," Light said distantly. His sister…_Sayu is…_

"Okay, well, I'll send them in, if that's okay," She said to him, "If it's not then…we can tell them to wait. It's only been three days since your were seriously hurt. After their gone, I'll get a Doctor to come in and tell you about your scar."

"My scar?" Light blinked, looking up and once again touching the bandages on his neck. He could feel more on his chest and back and waist and side, all the way down to his outer thigh and a bit of his bottom He raised his arm too, first his left, then his right. But the right one wouldn't lift, he tried again and this time was met with pain. His eyes watered at its intensity, he looked down and saw bandages all up and down it, going as far down as his fingers, leaving only the tips untainted by fire, "I…see…"

"Yes, I'm sorry," Miko said sadly, and then hurried from the room.

There was no wall to his care unit, on the side that faced the nurses desk, but a large window with thick beige blinds. He felt like he was in a fish tank, and he hated it. He looked around the room, and found several bundles of flowers, boxes of chocolate, presents and cards. He frowned, knowing that somehow the people in his school knew about his condition and his sister.

_Sayu is…_

Perhaps it was in the newspaper; that would be even worse! He didn't think his dad would allow that though, even if he had to throw a fit and pull a million strings.

"Light!" Sachiko cried rushing into his room and kissing him on the cheek. "I'm so –so glad your all right…I –I don't know what –what I'd do if I…If I lost you _too…_"

"I'm sorry, mom," Light whispered.

"Light," Soichiro put a hand on his sons head and pulled him into his chest briefly, careful of his wounds and gave him a small, short hug, "I'm so happy your okay. Do you…know about Sayu?"

"Yes," Light nodded, and then looked at the blanket and he clenched the fabric in his fingers, _Sayu is…_ "Dead."

"Yeah," Soichiro managed, his throat sounded clogged, "Yeah, Sayu is gone."

Sachiko started crying again, streams of tears falling down her face, and small shudders racking her body with the force of her sobs. She held tight to Light's hand, the one that was not wrapped.

"I'm so sorry," Light closed his eyes and continued to grip the sheets. "I…"

"The police want to talk to you," Soichiro told him softly, looking down at his son, who opened his eyes again and then looked back up at him.

"Yeah, okay," Light nodded, gazing through the blinds at two people in blue uniforms, one a woman and the other a man. Soichiro stuck his head out the door and nodded and then returned inside with the two officers following behind him.

Soichiro took his wife's arm and led her over to the chair on the other side of Light's bed, sitting her down and sitting himself down next to her. He took her into his arms and held her tight as she bawled into his shoulder. He did not often cry. He took his pain in silence, without tears. He hadn't talked for over 24 hours after hearing of Sayu's passing. Hadn't eaten, hadn't slept. He'd just thought, contemplating her and what she was to him and how much he loved her.

"I'm Detective Riso and this is Deputy Hanasuki, we need to ask you a few questions," the man told him and Light nodded again.

"Yagami Light," the woman walked up to him, pulling out her notepad and pen, "We need your statement about what happened to cause the explosion in your room."

"It…was my fault," Light replied, staring still at his hand as his fisted the sheets so hard his veins pulsed inside.

"How so?" The male cop inquired as the woman scribbled. The scratching of the pen against paper brought of a memory that he couldn't place. Which was rather stupid of him, really, he went to school, so obviously he'd heard such a sound before.

"I…I booby trapped my desk," Light required, and he heard the pen come to a halt, "My diary was in there. I guess I…didn't want anyone to read it. I …um…"

"You guess?" Detective Riso asked, brow furrowed.

"No, I mean, that was why," Light shrugged, because really, what else could he have to hide in there? "I didn't think anyone would actually go looking for the diary, or if they did, find the false bottom of it…I tried to stop her –it's all my _fault…_"

"That's pretty drastic, for a diary," Hanasuki pointed out, still writing.

"It wasn't supposed to be that big," He shook his head, "Something must have gone _wrong…_"

"Something did," Riso told him, "You used an old plastic bag and then a new one, and because it's been sitting there fore a _while _it caused a chemical reaction that basically turned you little trap into plastic explosives…"

"I…" Light wasn't sure what to say to that. There was nothing he _could _say except perhaps 'I didn't know' but that was painfully obvious already.

"So, _why _would you take such measures for a _diary?_" Hanasuki prodded, glaring at her partner for going off topic.

"Someone's been following me," Light told them, gazing up at the pair of cops, "I don't know if he's a stalker or what, but he's been following me for over a week. I thought, if he tried to go rummaging through my stuff…"

"I see," Riso nodded, looking at Hanasuki, who nodded in agreement at the unspoken message, "Well, we're pretty sure the ruling for this will be accidental. There's no motive for killing your sister, and since you had no reason to believe that you sister would go into you room, and that she in fact snuck in there as opposed to you setting the trap in her room, and taking into account your own significant injuries in the incident, we're not going to attempt to go to trial with manslaughter."

"No jury would ever convict you," Hanasuki added, before tucking the notebook and pen away in her pocket. "Well, it was nice to meet you all. We are very sorry for your loss…Have a good night."

Riso nodded and left with her, leaving Light alone with his parents.

"Mom…dad…" Light started, looking at them, his eyebrows tilted up in the middle in a look of desperation, "I…"

"No, Light," Soichiro said softly, "It's like they said, Light, it was an accident…don't apologize."

Sachiko looked at him, and then back at Soichiro and then cried into his shoulder again.

Hours later, a long time after visiting hours had ended and Light had choked down his hospital dinner, he was staring at the white ceiling while a rerun of the eleven O'clock news played on the old television set in the corner of the room. He sighed, and tried to sort through a few things that he must have had trouble remembering. He remembered hitting his head, and he supposed it was attributed to that.

Why had he _really _put that trap in the drawer? He knew what he told the police, but he also knew it wasn't completely true. That diary was nothing but uninteresting recordings of his day to day activities, he would never go so far to hide it. The man that had been following him was following him for the Kira Case, he knew, but he didn't know _how _he knew. He also didn't even know why he knew the man was following him. One day he'd been clueless, and the next he'd known the man had been watching him for quite a while. He must have hit his head pretty hard…

His parents told him that his room had been mostly burnt to a crisp, his clothes, his school bag and books, his bed and most of his desk was charred. He would stay in the hospital for a few more weeks and he'd have to take pain pills for a while if he wanted to function normally, and of course, he would always have a scar, which the doctor had told him covered 22 percent of his body, but other than that, it shouldn't disrupt his plans for his future.

Light decided to ignore the small gaps in memory that he had, to forget what he'd forgotten, because he had more important things to focus on. Like the death of his sister, his disfiguration, his morning parents, and if need be, his school work. At the same time, it felt like something was missing, it felt like there was something else to worry about.

Something _important _he was supposed to be doing.

But maybe that was just the morphine talking.

-

-

-

* * *

**Nilahxapiel**: Hello, people, how're you doing? I'm starting yet another story, but I'm co-writing it with the wonderful _Dante's Muse, _so it's okay. ::nods::

Okay, so, Dante's writing the next chapter. This should be a really, really, really great story, and I hope the summary and the first chapter caught your interest. I'm lovin' this plot, really. It's gonna be great, so please hang on tight and wait for more plot development!

The next chapter; L arrives!

Please review!

Nilah & Dante


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings everyone, it's me, Dante's Muse who has joined in with the wonderful Nilahxapiel to bring you this great story, and chastise you all for not reviewing. Bad, bad readers!

I really am excited about this project and just wanted you all to know that it shant take away from the ending of my other stories. We have big dreams you see, so damnit all, review! The plot for this one is so fun. I can't wait. I admit it is a little different but stick with it ne? It's going to get better, and better and better…

And Nilah will stop me if I try to kill any of the characters!

Read on (and review) my pretties,

* * *

- 

-

-

…Five and a half years later…

-

-

-

Light set his box of office supplies down on his new desk. The desk had a much faster computer than the one he was used to using and it was much closer to the head office. He supposed he had been promoted again, if Matsuda's hero worshipping grin was anything to go by.

Although high school had been an almost drudging affair, he finished the top of his class even with almost a month away in the hospital. Light had also fulfilled his college goals, and he was now a member of the NPA for a year now. Quickly climbing the ranks to be one of the best. He hypothesized that in a few more years, once he had some real experience under his belt, they might **really **promote him.

Not some silly handshake and a desk move. He couldn't wait for that because maybe then the other NPA officers would treat him more like a valid member. He hated their fake polite smiles and attempts to keep their eyes away from the scar crawling up his neck on the rare occasions that a turtleneck just wasn't acceptable. As if he would bite them or something were their eyes strayed from his face. That made it hard for him to tolerate many of his coworkers, and so often times he found himself running to the bakery with Matsuda for coffee and doughnuts. Something that always left him feeling quite insulted.

Still he grinned and bared it. He was more than sure that in a short while he would rank higher than everyone in this room. Not just Matsuda and a few of the rookies, Matsuda was in awe of Light, even though he had only been there a year, he had already far surpassed him, and he was still going up. The only reason he was often paired with Light was because he had a working knowledge of how the office generally worked. And he had been a good friend with the kid's dad while he worked in there.

Chief Yagami was retired now, but his picture could still be seen in a lot of the staff photo's, and of course, on Light's desk.

Matsuda lifted the black frame and peered down at the chief and Mrs. Yagami. They were really good people, and he was sure that they were very proud of their son. He knew the chief was for sure as he had seen the man at a few of Light's promotion ceremonies.

He set the frame down and picked up another picture that Light had sitting right next to it. It was a picture of Chief Yagami's daughter, Light's sister Sayu. In the picture she was fourteen years old, smiling, frozen in time just a few weeks before her death. He remembered when that happened. Chief Yagami, Matsuda and a few of the others had been on temporary leave from the NPA to work with the renowned detective L on the Kira case.

But then something terrible happened. A freak explosion took the life of Sayu and left Light scarred. The chief had been different after that. And L dismissed Yagami san from the task force. Telling him to go home and be with his family. It was a rough time for them and he knew the Chief had never fully recovered.

Matsuda and the others had only stayed working with L for a week after that. The Kira killings still continued for a full month and a half but then came tumbling to a startling halt. L dismissed the rest of the task force as he had no need for them and continued on his own. L commended them for their bravery and all of those who were on the task force were promptly reinstated with promotions.

But that had been so long ago no one really gave it much thought anymore, presumably L had gotten his man when the killings had abruptly stopped. No one questioned L about it. Who questions the world's greatest detective anyway?

But Matsuda thought it kind of weird that after Kira vanished, people just forgot all about it… there were a few urban legends that still went around but none of them held any merit.

"Can you put that down?"

Matsuda looked up, Light was standing in front of him, another box of files in his arms. Today Light wore his usual turtleneck and one of his custom tailored suits

"Oh. Sorry!" Matsuda hurriedly set the picture of his sister down and adjusted his tie. Light's grip on the box had tightened. Light could be pretty scary when he wanted to be, so Matsuda feigned being paged and ran off.

Light sighed as he set down the box. He adjusted the pictures and set them where they should be next to the LCD monitor, before neatly stacking the files in his drawer.

He saw Aizawa approach from the main office after talking with the chief, Light was pretty sure he knew what was coming. It had been happening too often and Light hated it every time it came around. Aizawa walked forward, big grin stretching his lips as he walked over with strong strides and was in front of Raito in a second.

"Hey kid, How's the promotion feel on you?" The family man planted his palm on the edge of the desk smiling down at Light. "We need you to run down to the bakery to get some doughnuts and coffee. Here's a list of what the chief wants. Matsuda wont be able to help you this time; he's busy."

"All right, When should I go, I mean my desk is a complete mess… can it wait a little?" Light asked, bringing a black-gloved hand up to scratch his head as he smiled.

"Nope, chief needs his Caffeine now, Hey, it's only fair, all the rookies do the runs, just because you've been promoted doesn't mean you're exempt from what everyone else had to do in their first couple years." Aizawa grinned widely. He was often one to pick on the rookies so to speak. Even in the ultra conservative NPA had a mild and slightly amusing form of hazing… something Light could not wait to be done with.

He easily slid from his seat, an elegant transition, setting the list down while he put on his jacket; an almost too small p-coat and flipped up the collar, as was habit.

"All right, I'll hurry," he said, waving the slip of paper at Aizawa before picking up a leather bound note book from his drawer, and slipping it into his pocket before exiting the main room.

He knew what they were up too. He knew they where going to throw him another party. Well damned if he wasn't going to take his leisurely time with it. He hated wasting time on pointless hand shakes and eating disgustingly dry cake, he took his book of random thoughts with him, he found it handy if he had some sort of theory or idea about his cases.

He was in bad temperament because he could be doing better things like tracking down Prometheus.

The bomber had claimed another victim last night in a shopping center. As always, no one died. But it left a woman, age thirty-three, with one less arm. He gripped his fingers, the leather of his gloves making a satisfying sound of distress.

And here the NPA was, planning a pointless congratulation's party, when instead they should be hitting the streets, looking for any witnesses who could have seen anything suspicious. He found himself more and more disappointed with working for the NPA, and he wondered if he had made the right decision in joining them.

He took his scarf in his hands and wrapped it around his neck. It was winter in the Kanto region and he loved it. He supposed there were several reasons for his loving winter but he didn't dwell on them as he took a fresh cold lungful of air.

He started walking towards the bakery. He could have taken his car but he wanted to be slow about this. Hoping they would all be partied out by the time he got back.

The streets where busy, already clogged with noon traffic. It was a good excuse to be late. And when he saw how busy the bakery was, he was reluctant to enter. He hated going into crowded places. But at least it was another reason he would be late.

He walked past the bakery door. A man with black wild hair, who looked as if he had just rolled out of bed, was inside the bakery window; he didn't notice the man turn his head to gaze at the youth.

It was chance, but L found the youth so much more interesting than the bustle around him. He was located just inside the shop window where it was quiet and people passed him by without a second glance. He really shouldn't have come out here at lunch time, he really did not know what drove him to do so but he wanted the chocolate amaretto biscotti's while they were still hot, and L had earlier asked when the next batch would be done.

He would have sent Quillish if he weren't busy with the latest victim of the Prometheus bomber. So he found himself braving the outside world and as the youth nervously walked past the packed bakery again, L, being the detective that he was took notice.

Either he was casing the place, which L found highly unlikely or he was nervous about crowds. This L could relate too.

Finally the young man worked up enough courage to enter, and stood just inside the door, in line.

L inspected him more thoroughly. The youth was wearing a great deal of dark colors, which was the fad these days. His jacket and gloves and pants hugged his body, his legs were long and his torso was as well. A loosely tied scarf hung around his neck. L supposed that the young man was attractive. Very attractive...

His profile was regal and he held his head high with a dignified air that L just didn't see much in today's society. His face was blank, perfectly motionless, and his tongue didn't even flick out the wet his lips that were probably chapped from the dry, cold air.

While his actions from earlier indicated his nervousness, the youth hid it well.

He stood firmly in line, his hands in his pockets and not making eye contact with anyone.

L wondered what the youth was hiding. When the young man turned to let a customer past, he faced L and the detective startled. He was very attractive and very familiar. He was sure he had seen his face before… but he wasn't a criminal. He remembered criminals; it was everyone else that he forgot.

Who was he? L stood from his awkward crouch earning a few stares from the others in line and went to stand behind the youth in line. He told himself that it was because the biscotti's had to be done by now, but really it was to get a closer look at the young man.

He looked at the youth's neck, urging his cramped brain to remember the boy's face when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down. A little boy was there.

"Mister, what's wrong with your eyes?" The boy asked in general curiosity before being ripped away by his mother. She apologized profusely.

"Not at all, it is in their nature to be inquisitive at that age. I, for one, encourage it," L smiled widely down at the youth, "This is what happens when you don't sleep when you're told." The boy, who was now under L's full gaze, opened his mouth and just screamed. Setting everyone in the place on edge.

"You should see what happens to little children who yell when they are not supposed to," L said loudly, but his eyes never left the child's. The little boy's mouth immediately closed tight and his eyes widened, his mother grabbed the tray from the cashier and walked over towards the back of the seating area. She shot L cold glares the whole way.

L heard a chuckling from behind him, he turned to see the attractive young male laughing, and a bright smile lit his face. Light noticed the strange man looking at him and decided to speak.

"I don't think he is going to give his mother any more problems today."

"I don't see why. I answered his question truthfully and statistics show that children who are loud and rambunctious are more likely to be spoiled by their parents, thus growing into stunted adults who can not think for themselves."

"That's a bit jaded don't you think?"

"Perhaps, but the math does not lie," the young man laughed again. L felt quite proud of himself for managing to put the young man at ease when before he had been tense and edgy.

Soon it was Light's turn to order. The young man ordered a two-dozen doughnut assortment. So, L surmised, he was probably working. He only ordered one cup of coffee though, and L watched as the youth took the boxes of doughnuts and went to sit down, taking a little book and pen from his pocket.

L ordered his three dozen biscotti and also a cup of green tea.

He almost returned to his seat in the window, but decided to go to the wall adjacent and sit close to the youth. The young man drank his coffee black. Finally L's curiosity got to him.

"Are you on a lunch break?"

The young man looked surprised at being spoken to for a moment. Then he saw L and smiled genuinely.

"Oh this." He placed his hand on the box. "Kind of, I'm just killing time until I need to go back… what about you?" He motioned towards the other's three stacked boxes.

"No, I'm afraid these are all for me." L said honestly. The youth's eyes widened imperceptibly.

"All…for…"

"I assure you, I won't be eating them all in one day. But my line of work requires a lot of caffeine and sugar," They both shifted uneasily at the mention of work. Neither could really tell the other who they were.

"Would you mind if I sat with you, I'm afraid I also am killing time and doing so alone just makes it seem longer?" L inquired, and if the young man said now, well, he doubted he'd move anyway. But it was better to try the polite way first.

"No, I don't mind," the twenty something year old looked a little startled.

L climbed into the seat across from the young man, adopting his usual stance and ducking his head when he saw the wide eyed look in the other's eyes.

"If I don't sit like this, my thinking process decreases considerable," Light shrugged, he could identify with that strangely. If something as simple as the way he sat decreased his mental capabilities, he would sit like that too. He sent a glare towards the young couple that were giving L dirty looks.

L noticed but didn't say anything.

"Before we begin a conversation I feel I should point out that I am not at liberty to tell you my line of work," L watched as the boy sighed in relief.

It wasn't as if Light couldn't tell this strange man what he did either. It was just looked down upon if one were to go blabbing to just anyone what they did, and the fact that they worked for the NPA.

"That's good, I can't really either," L's eyebrows raised but he dove in on the question he had wanted to ask since he saw the youth.

"You don't like large crowds," It was said plainly. It was a stated fact, not a question. Light was just a little taken aback. He didn't like to be so transparent.

"I just don't like a lot of people in a small place."

"That's rather strange, you live in Japan after all."

"Am I being interrogated?" L almost choked on the tea he had brought up to his mouth with dainty index and thumb.

"I apologize if it seemed that way." Wide eyes studied each other.

"No, I was just kidding. I suppose I was being obvious earlier, not immediately entering," L made a face and plunked an obnoxious amount of sugar into his tea. Light winced.

"May I be so bold as to ask your name?"

"My name. My name is Hotaru. How about you?" Light answered with finesse. Really there was no reason to tell this stranger his name; he didn't even know why he had done it other than…well he didn't know. He guessed he was bored.

"My name is Ryuzaki." It was the name that L most often used in Japan, and it wouldn't cause any confusion.

"But you're not Japanese?"

"How could you guess, has my accent gotten that bad?"

"I'm not sure, maybe the way you hold the tea cup, or maybe it's the sweater. The type of cashmere in it is quite rare and is limited the British Isles."

"You are very observant," L remarked, his eyes becoming even wider. The young man sitting before him was getting more and more interesting. They sat in silence for moment, each assessing the other. But it was far from uncomfortable.

Hotaru reached up and itched his neck, the scarf becoming irritable.

"Why not take it off?" L inquired, eyeing the scarf. Personally, he hated scarves as much as he hated ties; why voluntarily put a noose around your neck? "It is quite warm in here and I'm not sure how much time you are wanting to kill, but that can't be comfortable."

Light was trapped now, the other man was right of course and so he unwound the thick gray wool scarf from around his neck. He fixed his turtleneck but even with the high collar, he knew part of his scar was still visible.

He shifted but that was the only discomfort displayed.

L, of course, noticed the scar instantly and bit on his thumb. That very well could be the cause for his reluctance to be around people. Just the tip of the pinkish scar peeked up from the top of the dark turtleneck, and L had to wonder how large it was, how much skin did it cover, how far down did it go? The waitress walked around the booths and tables.

"Misaki, could you perhaps bring us the chess board out from behind the counter?" L asked innocently.

"Of course, Ryuzaki-kun." She rushed off towards the large black glass counters.

"You're a foreigner on a first name basis with the waitresses, and Chess?"

"I get the distinct impression that you would be a formidable opponent, And she is weareing a name tag." L stated calmly. Light blushed at the obvious.

"Truth be told, I'm an extremely competitive person by nature, I predict this will end badly," Light said chuckling.

"I like the moment when I break a man's ego," L said as he took the board from Misaki-san and set it down on the deep mahogany table.

"I know people who have all the will in the world, but still can't play good Chess" Light replied the black-haired man chuckled deeply. As he set the pieces up, not even asking who should be white? He took the exalted color for himself and began setting up his pawns first.

Light said nothing but he smirked haughtily at the man before him, this odd sleepless creature was in for a surprise. Ryuzaki made his move and sat back to observe the other. He didn't fail to notice that Hotaru did not remove his gloves. It normally would have been rude but L was willing to overlook it.

He made his move and the game was on, L took careful note of the boy's stoic reactions to the moves. He didn't let anything show except for wicked glint in his eyes. That glint sparked something in L. He vowed that this would not be some chance encounter.

He found himself so enthralled in the youth that he perhaps didn't pay attention enough to the board. He found his king in check rather quickly and a type of dancing chase had begun. The girls at the counter L had noticed were staring dreamily at Light. The lunch rush had ended and left them with nothing to do except make the few hot mocha's that walked through the door, and swoon at his opponent.

Hotaru on the other hand did not even notice the wandering glances directed at him, but was true to his word that he was a vehement competitor.

L had thought the game would end quickly; few he had ever met had outwitted him in chess. And Light equally was growing increasingly frustrated that this hadn't turned out to be an easy win. He had always won at chess. Always.

So when it ended in a rather upsetting stale mate. His brow furrowed, and he looked up at Ryuzaki.

"You weren't even paying attention."

"That may have been my saving grace," the odd looking one confessed. "Sometimes I find it better to go with gut instincts."

"Indeed," Hotaru's eyes narrowed, before his line of sight wandered to the clock behind the raven mop of hair. "Shit… I've got to go…" Hotaru said a little sadly as he stood and wrapped the scarf back around his neck.

"Same time tomorrow?" L asked quickly holding his breath. Hotaru looked at the ceiling a moment before coming to a conclusion.

"Yeah, ok," and with that he grabbed the doughnuts and went up to the counter, ordering five cups of coffee that was filled too quickly for L. Then Hotaru, the interesting anomaly that had stalemated him at chess, something no one had ever been able to do before, swept out the door. L immediately wilted in his seat.

He picked up his teacup daintily and took a sip of the now cold beverage, before he himself stood to go. He looked at the biscotti in dismay. He had only been able to enjoy one fresh from the oven. He put on the mittens and started to walk out when a something caught his eye. It was the notebook Hotaru had earlier been leafing through.

"Oh look, a glass slipper," he said seemingly to no one.

L's mind was immediately reminded of the courting rituals of earlier civilizations, bequeathing tokens upon one another to ensure their meeting again. L blushed, but he knew that the book was merely forgotten. As he scooped it up into his hands he decided to not betray the handsome boy's privacy, which really was odd coming from him.

He slipped it into his pocket and stepped into the bitter cold.

-

-

-

* * *

Nilah here. OMG, isn't this chapter amazing? I squealed so many freaking times, and my FAVORITE part was when L said 'See what happens to little boys who yell when their not supposed to'. ROTFLMAO. I swear, that was hilarious. Go Dante's Muse! Wonderful chapter, wonderful. Applaud people, (Review, please?) 

Ah, yes, I nearly forgot, if you want to see what Raito's scar looks like, there's a link on our profile.

Oh yeah, I'll definitely stop her from killing anyone. Even though it WAS my idea to kill Sayu...::sniffle::

Love ya to death. Please review? Please?

Nilah


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Reviews! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter! So cute, right? 'Glass slipper'. Damn, that was brilliant.

So this is my chapter. I don't think theirs enough Ryuzaki but oh well, there's nothing I can do about it. I had to give it up a bit for the plot.

Okay, so, please read and review!

Nilah

* * *

-

-

-

Chapter Three

-

-

-

Light felt rather silly.

He headed home that evening, to his apartment only a mile from work, after being reprimanded for taking so long with the coffee and doughnuts and the party that was completely unnecessary. In fact many times before he fantasized about excusing himself from the bathroom and just never returning to the dull gathering. But he stayed, enduring the torture and making polite conversation with Matsuda and a few of his superiors while pretending to eat his cake.

He hated cake. Not only was in the sugary icing slathered all over it, but also the fact that he was practically forced to eat it so often. And it wasn't even _good _cake at those promotion parties, which was even worse. Good cake tasted bad, bad cake tasted _awful._

But that was not the reason Light was feeling silly that night as he drove home at around midnight, but because that afternoon he'd met a complete _stranger _and actually promised to meet him again. A very interesting stranger, named Ryuzaki, but a stranger nonetheless. A stranger who, irritatingly, had stale mated him in chess, which never _ever _happened.

_Well, _he corrected himself, _I didn't actually promise, did I? I could always just…not show up…_

But he knew that that would be rude and very unnecessary, especially considering that it was the first time in quite some time that. The only person who he'd ever 'hung out' with per se was Matsuda, and that was just because the other man was so completely clingy and often invited him places, and he couldn't say no _ever _time. But around this man, he didn't feel so obliged to spend time there. He felt like he could have gotten up and left at any moment, no strings attached, but…he hadn't _wanted _to.

It wasn't until late that night, when he was about to go to bed and he started getting everything ready did he notice that something was missing. He took off his watch and placed in on the bedside table, set out his clothes for the next day and reached into his pocket to take out his leather bound notebook when he noticed that _it wasn't there._

Of course, right away he remembered the last place he had it, in the coffee shop with Ryuzaki, where apparently his mind had got so jumbled that he'd forgotten his _notebook. _He never got like that, never forgot anything, ever. So the fact that Ryuzaki, as he'd said, a complete stranger, was able to provoke such a reaction was just plain wrong.

Hopefully, however, the man had picked up his book and it hadn't got stolen. It had ideas in there, scribbles of thoughts, what if Ryuzaki actually read them? He tried to push it out of his mind, because really, there was no reason to panic so much.

He finished his nightly activities, removing his dirty clothes and folding them and putting them in the hamper hidden in his closet and then taking a shower. Then he grabbed his nightclothes, silky long sleeved black pajamas and brought them into the bathroom where he took a shower. After his shower he applied lotion to his scar, hand running up his neck, down his side and over his thigh and hip. The skin there got dry without it.

Then he went to sleep, rather quickly for being so worked up over his notebook, and the next thing he heard was the loud beeping sound of his alarm clock.

He headed to work in his car, and pulled up in a parking spot. That was another advantage to not being a rookie; you got assigned a parking space. Until then he had to arrive early unless he wanted to walk from across the street. Not that he wouldn't arrive early anyway, he always did, but didn't hinder the fact that he wanted his own parking space.

"Light-kun!" came Matsuda's happy voice, "How're you?"

"Fine," Light replied easily as he continued walking towards his desk. Matsuda fell into step beside him, "You're here early."

"Yeah," Matsuda nodded, dejected, "I had tons of paperwork to do. But listen, last night there was another –"

"Bombing?" Light guessed, scowling as he walked over to his desk, taking off his jacket and hanging it over his chair. His turtle neck was dark brown today, his slacks black and his shoes a dark brown as well.

"How'd you know?" Matsuda gasped.

"Lucky guess. Go on," Light said, turning on his computer. Another bombing. Of course. And while Prometheus was setting up his neck bomb, the police in charge of the case had been partying.

"Well, it was in a local precinct!" Matsuda nearly shouted, and Light's head snapped up to look at his comrade, "Yeah, I _know. _Six police officers were severely injured. No one died but…"

"Yeah," Light nodded, getting the drift. Several police officers would probably step up to the plate now, and while quite a few others would completely step down. They wouldn't want to loose a limb or half of their face just for justice. The cowardice made Light's blood boil.

"So, yeah, like, ten people asked to be reassigned _already,_" Matsuda shook his head, "It's like the Kira case all over again."

Light snorted; this was nothing like the Kira case. Kira's methods were supernatural and he felt that what he was doing was right. Prometheus was just a stealthy bomber, and an incompetent one at that, since he hadn't killed one person yet in any of his attempts.

"Aizawa went ballistic," Matsuda continued, "He thinks their cowards. Told them that they weren't sticking up for their own."

_They are cowards, _Light replied mentally, typing in his password.

"So _anyways…_the point is, the Chief's making this a smaller wing, so that only the people who really, _really _want to be on this case and are willing to risk it can be on it," Matsuda told him, and Light let his eyes wander up to the man's excited face, "I'm already signed up, but you've got to talk to the Chief to get put on it, or you'll be reassigned. But trust me, if I can get on it, _you _can get on it."

Light nodded, knowing that he wouldn't take no for an answer. The chief hadn't gotten in yet, but when he did Light would be there, waiting to get onto that team. He would _not _be reassigned. This was the biggest case of the year, and he certainly didn't want to be investigating single homicides or suicides when a serial bomber was on the loose.

But luck was not on his side that day, because when the Chief entered, it was with a group of detectives behind him, all either trying to get onto the team, or to get off it. Light grimaced but stood in line, waiting outside the office for the people to clear. Detectives left one by one, some looking disappointed, apparently not being allowed on the case for whatever past transgression and some looking rather pleased, either getting off the case or getting onto it.

By the time the room had cleared and Light walked in, looking at Chief Zaki, who was rubbing his temples.

"Chief Zaki," Light said, catching the man's attention, who sighed deeply.

"Ah, yes, Yagami," Chief said, nodding, "I was just about to get Aizawa to get you. I'm in need of a cup of coffee, or maybe a jug…"

Light frowned, "I'll get to that, sir. But first, I wanted to talk to you about the Prometheus case…"

"Who doesn't?" the Chief said, clearing his throat, "Aizawa will bring you the list in few minutes, Yagami, and we'll talk about it then."

Light left without a word, unsatisfied and somewhat insulted. He would not take no for an answer, and _wouldn't _and if they refused to let him aboard for whatever reason, he'd continue investigating it on his own time. Just because he was a rookie, he would not let him shove him aside. He was smarter than _all _of them, he knew it, and they knew it too. He would not be stepped on because of his inexperience.

Eventually Aizawa brought him the list and left him was an almost-friendly-but-not-really pat on the back before sending him off. Light caught sight of the face of the clock and knew that it was about time for his meeting with Ryuzaki, but he told himself that it wasn't anticipation he was feeling. When Matsuda started to follow him, Light told him to stay, that last time he'd one fine on his own and Matsuda had better things to do anyway, and Matsuda agreed after a little persuasion.

Again the shop was completely over-crowed and he waited in line again, making sure his anxiety didn't show. But he couldn't help but glance around the room, looking for Ryuzaki who he easily found, already peering at him from across the room, where they'd sat the day before.

For some reason Light wanted the line to go faster, even more than usual.

Finally he'd gotten the doughnuts and his coffee and went over to sit across from Ryuzaki, who immediately reached into his pocket and pulled out Light's leather bound book. Light sighed, smiled and took the book from L, relieved.

"I'm glad you picked it up," Light told him, tucking it into his coat and adjusting his scarf around his neck again, still uncomfortable with taking it off. "I can't believe I forgot it."

L nodded, "That's quite alright, Hotaru-kun."

The name made Light's lip tug upward, but he put it aside and asked, "Did you…read it?"

"No," L answered easily, "I cannot say that I was not tempted, because I do love to know things, and not knowing anything about you is slightly unnerving, but I didn't. I find the mystery…"

"Interesting," Light finished, and Ryuzaki nodded.

To be honest, L was more than just tempted. He'd spent quite a while just staring at the book, trying not to give into the urge to read it, and the rest of the time, while he was working on the Prometheus case, a tiny pocket of his mind was still on the book. Because it probably had Hotaru's real name, his job, even his thoughts that were likely to be captivating if his words and actions and appearance were anything to go by.

But, in the end, he hadn't. And the bombing that night on the police precinct had distracted him enough.

"I must say, I don't do this often," Light told Ryuzaki, "Or ever, really. I don't usually sit down and talk with people, especially people I don't work with."

"Yes, same here," L replied, sipping on his tea, "I don't have many people to talk to about unprofessional things, either. I'm not a social person."

"And yet you approached me," Light pointed out, taking a gulp of his coffee. The bitter taste alone made him more alert, before the caffeine even had time to kick in.

"And yet I approached you," L repeated distantly, "Yes, I supposed I did. Again, I believe it is because I find you interesting."

"I don't see what you can find so interesting about me," Light responded, raising an eyebrow. The man didn't know his name, and therefore couldn't know about his intelligence and didn't know his line of work, and s couldn't know how good he was at what he did.

"Well, the way you hold yourself, for one thing," L listed, "Confident, with a bit of underlying insecurity that most will never notice. You seem to be friendly enough, but I get the distinct impression that I would not want to be on the receiving end of your temper. And, of course, your discomfort in crowds, although could be attributed to…" his eyes flickered quickly to Light's neck and then back to his eyes unabashedly, "certain things, is completely out of character for an attractive, self-assured man such as yourself."

Light blinked; he had not asked for or expected an explanation. And a bit miffed that L had said he had 'insecurities'. He wondered if he was being obvious and didn't notice or his Ryuzaki was just observant.

"Not to mention the fact that I think you are much cleverer than you let me see," L continued, and then ended with a look that reminded Light of a pout, "And…you were able to stalemate me in chess."

"Well," Light finally said, lamely, "That answers that then."

"Yes, I apologize for my long winded response," L said, looking into Hotaru's eyes, which were just the prettiest shade of creamy brown, reminding him of milk chocolate, "I am used to having to explain my theories to people."

"Hm," Light looked at L, taking another sip of coffee, who seemed almost uncomfortable now, although he didn't know how exactly he knew that, since his face was impassive, but he just knew, "Well, I find you interesting as well. I'm sure your flippant discount for usual social niceties and apathy in regard to how people look at you is a reason, but other than that, I'm not entirely sure yet."

"Do you think that I should care about what people think of me?"

"No," Light replied, "I think that it's strange that you don't, because it's the norm for people to want to be accepted. You don't seem to care at all."

"Ah, in this case what seems to be is true," L said, and he could not take his eyes off of Hotaru, "I don't care in the least what people think of me, and considering my quirks, that's a good thing, don't you think?"

Light chuckled, "Yes, I suppose so."

"What about you?" L inquired and Light looked at him questioningly, so L elaborated, "Do you care about what people think of you?"

"Me?" Light thought about it and shrugged, leaning back in his seat and away from him perfect posture that L noticed made him look stiff, like a statue, "People in general? No. Certain people, though, yes, I would have to say I do."

"So, only people that matter to you?" L queried, and saw Hotaru look at the clock before looking back at him to answer. The young man tugged at his wool scarf again.

"Yes, people that matter to me. People whose opinion I value," Light nodded, "People that don't, well, they're of no consequence."

"Would you say that the people in this bakery matter to you?"

Light's brow furrowed as he answered, "No. Not at all."

"I see," L took another sip of tea, "Then why don't you take off the scarf?"

-

-

-

Even when in the elevator, carrying the two boxes of doughnuts and coffees on top of it, Light thought about his conversation with Ryuzaki and frowned. His first reaction had been anger; how _dare _the man ask him something like that? As if shoving it into his face that what he said about not caring about what people thought couldn't be true. He hadn't shown his anger, but instead told Ryuzaki that he had to leave and by the time he'd gotten to headquarters, he'd realized that Ryuzaki was right.

He did care. But really, did that make him such a bad person? Did that make him any less _interesting? _For some reason Ryuzaki loosing his interest in him disappointed him. But he shoved it out of his mind for the moment; he had Prometheus to think about, and Ryuzaki wasn't as important as Prometheus.

Upon entering his floor, several higher-ups rushed over to him, taking their coffees and the doughnuts out of his hands, leaving him with only the Chief's coffee, which he brought with him to the office.

Light knocked on the door, and heard a dull _'Come in' _through the wood and opened the door, stepping inside. Chief was doing paperwork at his desk, with the pen he always used. He looked up and smiled gratefully at Light, taking the coffee and gulping down at least half of it in one go.

"Thanks, Yagami," Chief Zaki said, sighing, "That hit the spot."

"Sir," Light started, "I want to be on the Prometheus case."

"You do, do you?" Chief Zaki's bushy eyebrow rose, and Light hated it when people asked a question you just answered. He nodded anyways, "I'm only taking people dedicated to working on this, and to be honest, most rookies aren't."

"I'm not most rookies, sir," Light replied tightly, his chin high, "I've been promoted six times in one year, I've received thirteen ribbons and medals , which is more than many people that have been working here ten years have. I believe I've earned a spot on the investigation team. I'm not _just _a rookie, and you know it. Sir."

Zaki took another swig of his coffee and smiled, "You remind me off your dad. Persistent guy, he was. But I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, eh?"

Light didn't liked being compared to other people, but he went along with it for the sake of the Prometheus case. "Yes, sir."

"Well, I…" Chief Zaki shook his head, "What am I thinking? No matter how good a rookie you are, you're still a _rookie, _Yagami!"

"No, I'm not," Light protested, "I am valuable to this case, sir."

"And the other eleven people who've been working here for tenfold the time that you have _aren't?_" Chief said, his eyes narrowing.

_No,_ Light spat in his head, but knew that wasn't a good idea to say aloud, "No, sir, that's _not _what I'm saying. It's just that I have certain views and insights that could be helpful to –"

"You're arrogant, Yagami," Zaki snapped, cutting Light off. "You're not only arrogant, but it's with nothing behind it. You've been here for a year, and the youngest person on the team is Matsuda, who's been working here for seven. You think I'm going to make an exception for you just because you got a few medals?"

"No," Light replied coldly, "I expect you to make an exception because I'm _smart, _and I'm good, and because my being a rookie doesn't mean a damn thing."

"Get out of my office, Yagami," the chief barked and Light's fist clenched, "You're not on this case. You're being reassigned. I expect the files in your computer on Prometheus to be deleted by tonight, I'll be sending someone to check."

"Sir," Light tried once more, "I think –"

"I don't _care _what you think, Yagami," the chief said gruffly, "I want you to leave. In fact, delete all your files now and go home. And don't come back tomorrow if your not ready to listen to your superiors."

Rage surged through Light's veins as he walked back to his computer, hot rage, fusing into his very pore of his being. He tried not to show his intense fury to everyone he passed by. He sat at his computer desk and closed his eyes, trying to calm down, to _think _to just bloody _think _for a moment before he did anything rash. He couldn't believe they'd done this. Couldn't believe they'd said _no!_

That only left him one choice. He had to investigate on his own. There was no other option. Well, technically, he could just forget about it and leave it up to his 'superiors' but he'd rather jump into a pit of hot tar before doing that. Run into a burning building even, and that was saying something, considering…

He started going through the files on Prometheus again, memorizing everything in his mind because he'd never be able to see these files again. Not that he really needed to, his memory was impeccable, but he never trusted it fully. He didn't want it to fail him the one time he really needed it. And now, he really, really needed it.

If he forgot one single fact it would make whatever judgments and findings he made on his own faulty. His eyes ran back and forth across the page, imprinting everything into his memory.

Prometheus was a male, approximately 5'11 and 140 lbs, and although he appeared at every scene of the crime he wore a mask to hide his face, and had gotten away running every single time. There were nine bombings so far, including the one last night on the police station. Most where in crowded places, and not one person had died so far, but there were twenty four that were critically injured, having lost limbs when being too close to the bomb and the very least having being burned badly. He memorized everything, every letter, every picture, every graph, everything down to every single _semicolon. _

He had to. If it were any other case, then, perhaps…just maybe he could take not being on it.

But this case, more than any other case, was close to home for Light. Bombs. The same thing that had killed his sister. The same thing that had made him so ugly. The thing he'd made.

But that was in the past. He never spoke of it, neither did his parents. It had been an accident, and while things were far from unchanged between him and his parents, they'd gotten passed it. They saw each other for Christmas and his birthday and Sayu's birthday, which they still celebrated, and on Father's day and Mother's day he called them on the phone.

In fact, Sayu's birthday was only a couple weeks away, in the very center of November, only a little less than a month away.

A little more than an hour later, when he'd thoroughly versed himself in everything Prometheus, he reluctantly pressed the 'Delete' button, shut his computer down and he shut the lamp off at his desk. He put on his coat, flipping up the collar and wrapping the scarf around his neck before starting toward the elevator doors begrudgingly.

On his way out, Matsuda caught up to him.

"Light-kun! Didn't you already do the runs for today?" Matsuda asked, going in front of him and stopping, making Light stop too. He sighed.

"Yes," Light responded, "I'm going home."

Matsuda's face fell, "What? But –it's only a little after noon!"

"I got in an argument with the Chief," Light replied, clearing his throat.

"You –you _did?_" Matsuda gasped, "But –I mean –he let you on though, right? He had to let you on!"

"He did not," Light told him, straightening out his gloves, "He's reassigning me, and he told me to delete my files of the Prometheus case from my computer and then go home since I didn't agree with his decision to not let me on the case."

"But –But –I don't understand!" Matsuda cried as Light began walking away again. He jogged to catch up with Light's quick, long legged strides. "You –you're so much better than me! Is it _because _of me? I should go ask, because I'll drop out, you know, because you've got to be a better asset than me –"

"Matsuda," Light said lowly, stopping and pushing the _down _button on the elevator panel, "That won't help; he's made up his mind. But thank you. Have a good day."

He left then, and exited headquarters, his hands buried deeply in his pockets, and went over to the baker. It had only been a little more than an hour since he'd met with Ryuzaki… maybe he'd still be there… As he walked there, he was still angry and disappointed, but at the same time somewhat excited.

The NPA had just been holding him back. Many of them were less than competent and the ones that were good hated those that were better than them, instead of just being happy that justice was being served. He was an extremely intelligent and skilled man, and he would solve more cases and bring more justice than all those 'superiors' could, put together.

When Light reached the bakery and looked in through the window, he didn't find him.

Ryuzaki wasn't there, and now Light felt ridiculous for looking.

-

-

-

* * *

Dante: Yesss! I love this! Vengeful non Kira! And I despise that Zaki! Poor Raito kun, Ryuzaki's not there! That's ok, you can become a super sleuth too! We all no you have it in you!

:twiddles fingers maniacally: Excellent Nilah, yes, quite excellent everything is falling into place, just as planned.

Nilah: That's sounds like your an evil villian. Haha. 'Yes, everything is going according to plan...Muahahahahaha!' ::snigger:: Please review!

Nilah & Dante


	4. Chapter 4

-

Dante here, have you guys read Nilah's "Phlegethon River"? OMG go read it right now (after this) if you haven't. It is in my opinion one of the most believable fics out there. AND IT MADE ME CRY...although...thats not too hard to do...

Read on you pretty pretties

* * *

- 

-

-

Chapter Four

-

-

-

"Light kun!" Light's head shot up when he heard Matsuda barreling towards him.

He really couldn't handle Matsuda right now. He had been up the whole night trying to copy all of his notes down from everything regarding the Prometheus case. Then he had started reading all the newspaper articles for it again, which left him falling into bed around two in the morning, asleep before he hit the pillow.

So Matsuda, rushing in like a bullhorn, almost resulted in the boisterous man falling down with a dent in his face. Light managed to quiet Matsuda down as he massaged the bridge of his nose.

"What is it, Matsuda?"

"Oh, I talked to the chief… I told him that you should be on the case," Light's eyebrows rose. "But he won't change his mind," Light nodded in annoyance. "He also said you don't have to go get coffee and doughnuts today, he'll have Akio San do it."

"No, It's not a problem, I don't mind doing that," Light assured Matsuda.

"Oh, but the chief insists," Matsuda grinned happily.

And so Light went to the chief's office; the thought of being unable to sit and just relax, discussing trivial things with Ryuzaki was a lonely one.

He would have to kiss ass probably. Well, he had to do that anyway to apologize to the chief, but it he wasn't looking forward to it. He already could hear the pitiful words in his head.

"Chief Zaki, do you have a moment?" The chief was on the phone but he waved Light in. Eyes narrowing slightly with his arrival.

"Well, you tell them not to tell him that then!" _Slam_.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday," Light's gut twisted.

"Well that's very considerate of you." There wasn't an ounce of consideration in his voice. The chief folded his arms behind his desk and looked expectantly at the younger man, obviously hoping for more than a lame apology.

"And I wanted to say that I don't mind doing runs, it makes me feel more a part of the team that way. If there is any way I can help the office, I want to be able to do that," Light swallowed the projectile vomit that wanted to fly out of his mouth and all over the chief.

But finally the chief's angry façade left his face and he smiled genuinely up at the youth.

"That is the most team oriented thing I've ever heard you say Yagami. I'm glad I didn't let you on the task force. Now get out of here and get some work done." He said gruffly.

Light walked away from Zaki's office in a dark haze. He realized that he would probably get stuck delivering their damn coffee and doughnuts forever now, but for some reason, it seemed a fair trade.

-

-

-

L was antsy. He chewed at his thumb until the skin had begun to peel and then he chewed on his index instead. His toes were digging into the cool cushions of the chair and his tea was left abandoned on the table. Why was he so?

Because any minute now Hotaru would walk through that door, impeccably dressed. And smiling. Well he was smiling in L's mind. And how the detective loved that smile.

He had never been so singularly interested in one person before. The thought gave him butterflies. At least he thought they were butterflies. He had heard that analogy so many times before, but to him it felt like he had drank too much soda and could not burp.

He chastised himself for thinking uncouth thoughts. The youth that would be entering shortly was more refined than that. L found himself straightening his jacket and making a half assed attempt to smooth down his hair. Which of course, would not listen to reason and was perhaps was even messier by the time Hotaru walked in.

When Hotaru strolled through the door, he was not smiling. He saw the detective and gave a short wave before going up to the line to order his coffee. Strong, black untainted by cream or sugar.

Truth be told, the instant Light had seen the detective he felt a lot better. Some of the earlier tension fading away. But the key word was 'some'. Beneath his careful façade his blood was pulsing with anger. Still he kept it carefully hidden lest Ryuzaki notice. He knew the man was sharp, so he kept his guard a little higher than usual.

"Ryuzaki, how are you?" Light smiled as he sat down carefully with his coffee.

"I think the question is how are you, Hotaru-kun?" Light stopped at the prefix, before furrowing his brows slightly.

"I'm fine."

"Your hair has a piece sticking up indicating that your mind has been else where as you are usually more attuned to your appearance. And your breathing is controlled, signifying that something more emotional than usual has happened and you were gritting your teeth when you entered indicating that it is more likely that this emotional outburst is that of anger," L explained his theory easily. Light just stared at L, then smoothed down his hair to try and fix the strand Ryuzaki said was standing up.

"What are you, a detective?"

"No," Ryuzaki said quickly, but not too quickly, before taking a sip of tea. "Just curious. What is troubling you?"

"It's work related," Light said flippantly.

The bakery was quite warm today. Most people had taken off their jackets, and Light felt the fabric of his scarf warily. He met with Ruzaki's eager eyes before taking the wool accessory off in a way that looked like it was nothing but a normal action. He sighed heavily and hung the scarf over the back of his chair.

When he looked back at L the man was still looking at him expectantly.

"It's just my boss, you know the usual complaints about people's work. He doesn't give me a chance, because I'm not experienced enough," Raito felt the urge to scowl again, but fought it, and added, "Well, it doesn't matter."

"Obviously it does, but I won't push because it is work related. The truth is, my job consumes my entire existence, it may be hard for me to discuss much else."

"Yes, I'm afraid I'm the same way," Light itched around his neck, even though the scarf was gone. There was a bit of an awkward silence until Misaki came up with two cups of coffee on her tray.

"Hi Ryuzaki, the boss just got the new Espresso machine like you suggested, and these are the first batch. So we thought that you and your friend would like one."

"Thank you Misaki, how kind." Misaki set the two cups of extremely bitter coffee down before taking her leave.

"Ok… are you going to explain?" Light asked amused, lifting the bone white coffee cup to smell its contents.

"I merely suggested that their coffee machine was out of date. And that a 'la Pavino 'romantica' would result in boost in sales, the company turns out beautiful espresso machines for low prices." L's eyes darted up to see if some sort of clue towards the other's job would be visible. The youth was handsome and could very easily be in the higher end of sales. "I usually don't like coffee, as most shops tend to neglect attention to their product."

"So you advised them?"

"Something to that effect," L replied, just as Misaki walked over to their table with two slivers of Bastille cake.

"With regards from the boss, I'll leave you two alone now," she glanced at Light and blushed before rushing off.

"You just advised them..."

"I may have made a small contribution, but that was it," Light stared down, eyeing his espresso, warily. L watched him with his usual wide eyes. "It only bites a little. And you look exceptionally tired today. It will help."

Light looked up at L and smiled gently, wondering why he trusted this man's opinion._It's just coffee_, he told himself, as he brought the cup up to his lips. Light tenderly sipped at the bitter tincture before making a face and setting the cup down.

L couldn't help but laugh, his eyes crinkling slightly as he did so.

Light thought the sound was a bit musical, which was odd because Ryuzaki had such a monotonous tone, other wise. The young man coughed to shake his thoughts.

He supposed he was just out of practice, trying to socialize with people on a closer scale.

"So what do you do on your free time?" L asked Hotaru, who shrugged.

"I work," It was said plainly, with no hint of remorse, leading L to believe that the young man was very driven. That did not surprise him in the least. "What about you?"

"The same," L lazily stirred his drink with the stirring stick he had snatched before sitting down.

"We aren't very interesting people I'm afraid."

"On the contrary. I think Hotaru-kun is fascinating. Though I am not sure why," Before Light had a chance to process the…compliment? One of the tittering girls behind the counter started talking loudly.

She waved at the manager saying something about it being her break and she took off her apron before waltzing through the room. She smiled brightly at Light and even L as she passed. Making sure to get their attention before she walked to the back of the shop and put on her coat.

She decided it was too windy to light her cigarette outside, so she lit it in the confines of the shop before stepping out.

In Raito's mind, the tiny flicker of light turned into an explosion of color, covering him up and trapping him in his room again. He found himself, for that split second, to be immersed in the fiery hell that was his old bedroom. Until finally, the girl put it away, in her pocket and stepped out the door. Light felt his glove-clad fingers dig into the coffee cup almost violently, and his hair fell in front of his eyes.

"I find that habit to be most illogical," L said, before turning back to look at Light. Who was now… completely frozen in his seat? His hand was shaking slightly as it gripped the poor espresso cup cruelly.

"Hotaru-kun, is there something the matter?" L asked, noticing the other's distress.

"Oh no, nothing… I've got to be going now. See you tomorrow?" But Light didn't wait to hear an answer he was gone in a flash. Without ordering the doughnuts and coffee.

What could have triggered that reaction? Thought the detective, replaying the events in his mind that led up to the quick departure. After a moment, the answer found him quite quickly, so much so that he thought it to be quite obvious.

Hotaru's burn...as most burns were, it was caused by fire and the girl had lit her cigarette…

Hotaru was afraid of fire.

That was understandable. Still L did not know how affected by it Hotaru really was. He wouldn't have thought about such a symptom before, because he figured that the burn couldn't be that bad, considering Hotaru's seeming confidence and mostly normal –if a bit guarded –personal life. But, now that he thoroughly thought about it…

He must be vexed, if just a small lighter could produce that effect.

He waited the rest of the hour, lest Hotaru return for the forgotten coffee and pastries before he glumly stood to leave.

-

-

-

Light gnashed his teeth at his incompetence before stepping into the less interesting convenience store to get doughnuts and coffee. He had blown it. Completely. Ryuzaki would figure it out; he wasn't stupid and the result would either be Ryuzaki pitying him, or being too afraid to go near him, lest the crazy part of Hotaru popped out.

He told himself it would be fine, he could dedicate his time off to better things like the Prometheus case but in his heart he felt a dull sadness that he hadn't expected. He imagined that time in the coffee shop being spent elsewhere, with no Ryuzaki it would feel almost empty; a hollow spot in his day. Which was just strange, for him.

It was probably because he just hadn't connected with anyone else like he had with Ryuzaki.

He dropped the box of generic doughnuts down on the counter before sliding the tray of burnt coffee forward. The chief wouldn't be happy but he found he just couldn't feel sorry about that.

Two people walked in line behind him as they talked about what was in today's paper while the incompetent clerk fumbled with his money.

"…and the police haven't seen him! They don't even have surveillance of him?"

"Nope, they are completely clueless. My aunt Midori was there at one of the malls when the explosion happened. She heard a bunch of people talking as they were evacuated that they had seen some crazy madman running away from the police. They said he was wearing a mask! Isn't that weird?"

"A mask? What kind of mask?"

"Oh Auntie Midori said, but I can't remember," Light took his change and pocketed it before removing his notebook from his pocket and turning to the two women.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'm a police officer. Do you mind my asking a few questions about what I just overheard you say?" Light asked in his charismatic way.

It took all of two seconds before he had them in the palm of his hand. This was probably a false lead but he would check it out anyway. The police had noticed the man's mask was not a usual mask but they hadn't been able to see any detail in it. If someone had seen it in greater detail, maybe… well she had probably already been questioned.

He really wished he had open access to the case files.

When he got back to the office he found that he had been right. The chief was not happy.

"You want to be a member of the team? So you can feed us this arsenic?" The chief stomped off in a flurry of mumbled insults, still gripping the coffee firmly in his hand.

The rest of the day had been boring, he worked on a small case pertaining to some mule who had eaten ice cream after had gotten off the plain and dropped from an over dose when his stomach acid had eaten through the balloons.

He came in to work with a bad mood, and he left it in a bad mood, especially when he saw a couple rookies inspecting the commendation wall. Light was up there, sharply pressed, and, miraculously, void of scars…

The resources department had thought it a good idea to edit out the scar on his neck. At first when he saw it he thought it was a bad joke, but no… Someone thought they were doing him a favor. And he was under the firm impression that if he had made a fuss about political correctness, people would think him ungrateful.

A few in the force understood him, and spoke up about it, but ultimately it came down to Light's decision whether they retake the photo or not. In the end it was just too much bother so he forgot about it and pushed it into the past.

He swiftly walked past them and out into the parking lot before getting into his brand new car and driving home.

He walked into his apartment and immediately relaxed. He ran himself a shower and cleaned up for the night, stopping to inspect his scar in the mirror. He stared at the hideousness that was his own skin.

"_Monster_," He whispered to his reflection before quickly pulling on the long sleeved turtleneck. Not only was it the grotesque pink scar that was there, but also what had caused it. He'd caused this to happen to himself, and he'd never truly figured out why, exactly, he'd put the trap there. He'd lied to the police to save his own ass back then, and he didn't know why, and might not ever know, why he'd done such a dangerous thing.

He walked into the kitchen, threw something that was supposed to be healthy, regardless of the fact that it was cooked in plastic, in the microwave.

He poured himself a cup of coffee from the overworked machine before he sat down at his computer.

"Ken Midori, huh?" He started with a background check. She was a perfume counter clerk in a mall. Not the one that had been hit but she had been there when it happened.

He straightened his collar and hair before dialing her on videophone.

"Hello?" Echoed the voice.

"Hello, Midori-san?"

"This is she?"

"I'm …" he paused, wondering if it would be prudent to tell her his real name. After a second he decided it was for the best. "Light Yagami, with the NPA. I'm calling to ask you about the Prometheus case? Could I ask you a few questions?"

"Oh yes, let me put you on video," He waited a moment before an ageing woman with long black hair popped up on the screen. He held up his badge to the web camera.

"I understand that you were there on the day of November 18th?" He asked politely

"Yes, I was."

"Did you see anything of what happened Midori-san?"

"Uhh, no, but I felt it. I was on the other side of the building, but I did talk to some people who saw it."

"You did? Did you get any names…" This was going to lead nowhere.

"No, but one of the girls was wearing a fudge shop uniform, and she was talking to some one who she looked to be close with," He knew all the mall employees had been questioned. But maybe they hadn't talked to her acquaintance.

"What was said during that conversation?"

"Well the gentlemen said that he had seen the man, he was pretty sure it had to be Prometheus, he said the man was weaving in and out of people to get away from the security and was wearing a strange mask."

"Did he describe the mask at all?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"All right, well thank you for your time, Midori-san."

"Your welcome, I hope you catch that madman," He nodded and shut down the call.

So there was another witness… who possibly knew the fudge shop employee. He remembered all of the mall witness accounts; no one had seen the mask… and no one had said that they knew some one who might have… That was a little odd.

He would need to look into it.

-

-

-

* * *

**Nilah**: Aw, poor Raito-kun! He's afraid of fire, and I love it. The 'Monster' part was cute, I think, and added a whole new layer of angst to things. Especially the fact that he thinks he can't hang out with L anymore! And go Raito! Go find that slippery witness! 

**Dante: **I know! Light is so smart :swoon:

Please, review:P

**Nilah**: Oh yeah, and check out the forum I made called 'Burned' it's about this fic, and the other great Death Note AU fics out there. Ditto on the review thing. Love ya!

Nilah & Dante


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing much to say except please enjoy the chapter. Read on!

Nilah

* * *

- 

-

-

Chapter Five

-

-

-

Early the next morning, Raito went to the mall (only part of it was closed because of the bombing) to talk to the woman in the fudge uniform, so he went to the main store that sold fudge and stood it line. Surprisingly, there were quite a few people there to get some sort of chocolaty breakfast.

While waiting in line, in yet another crowded, small place, his mind began wandering. He thought that Ryuuzaki would like this place, because he seemed to have an affinity for sugar, and briefly wondered if he should get him something. He shoved it out of his mind quickly; they'd known each other for less than a week; they definitely weren't at that stage of friendship.

Although, Raito was not well versed in the stages of friendship. In fact, he wasn't even sure if he and Ryuzaki _were _friend, or even if he wanted to be. He'd never actually had a friend before, the closest thing to that was Matsuda, who he'd known since he was sixteen. The only people he'd ever really spent time with was his family; he'd never even had a girlfriend. Ryuzaki was an anomaly in his social life.

He finally got to the front of the line, smile d and pulled out his badge, "Hello, I'm a police officer. I need to ask a few questions."

"The police already came here," the girl said, her brow furrowing as she peered at his badge. He turned the charm up on his grin.

"I know, I have a few more questions though," He said easily, "Who was here the day of the bombing?"

"Uh…Takimi and Uri," she answered, nodding. "I'll get them for you, sir."

"Thanks so much," he beamed and stood aside for the next person in line. He fixed his scarf around his neck and straightened his coat. He'd be late for work, he knew, and it annoyed him, but he'd deal with it.

"Um, hello?" a girl said from behind him and he turned, seeing two girls, just a bit older than teenage looking at him. When he face them, they both blushed, but he barely noticed.

"Hello, I understand you two were here the day of the bombing," Raito said, and they both nodded, "Which of you were talking to a man?"

"That's me," Uri raised her hand a bit. "That was my boyfriend, Koichi."

"All right," Raito tilted his head, "Can I speak to you then?"

"Sure."

"Thank you for your time, Takimi," Raito beamed at her and she turned red and skidded away. Raito gestured toward a tiny table, "Would you like to sit down?"

"Yeah, okay," she nodded again and sat in a chair, and Raito sat down across from her, "So, Koichi? The other police officers didn't ask anything about him."

"I understand, but I need to speak with him," Raito told her.

"Why?"

"Someone said that he may have gotten a good look at the man with the mask, who may be Prometheus," Raito explained and she gasped, putting a hand to her mouth.

"But he didn't say anything…"

"I'm going to need his name," Raito pulled out a pen and his notebook, "And yours as well."

"I'm Kartura Uri, and his name is Tsutamaru Koichi," she told him, and then told him the correct Kanji for their names and he was off.

"Thank you for your time, Kartura-san. Will you be here if I have any more questions?"

"I…um…I work here Sunday through Friday," She answered and Raito nodded, standing up.

"Have a good day," he commented before heading out of the mall.

-

-

-

When he arrived at work, no one noticed he'd come in late. Except for Matsuda, who was coming in equally late that day, and found Raito in the lobby. Pushing the up button on the elevator, Matsuda caught up with him, grinning brilliantly and giving a huge 'hello!' to Raito, who nodded in return. When the door to the elevator closed, Matsuda looked at him obviously until Raito sighed and look at him.

"Yes, Matsuda?"

"I was just wondering…" Matsuda coughed into his hand, "If you're…doing your own investigation? Because, y'know, the chief won't let you on the case…"

"If I was," Raito peered at him from under his bangs, "Would you really want to know? Then you would have the obligation to tell."

"I would want to know, and I wouldn't tell!" Matsuda said excitedly, "I mean, your so much smarter than the other people on the case, I mean, _L _hasn't even gotten any good –oops."

Raito was surprised at the information, but shrugged it off. It didn't matter, "Don't worry, I won't tell that you slipped up. Continue."

"Well, it's pretty apparent you'll probably get a lead," Matsuda went on, "If you're investigating on your own. So, I was thinking…if you did get a lead, since you can't go to the team yourself…"

"You could communicate my findings to them as your own," Raito finished, and Matsuda nodded, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "If I were not doing my own investigation, this could be insulting."

"I'm sorry! I mean –wait –if you –you mean –" Matsuda stammered, eyes wide. Raito raised his eyebrow as the elevator jolted to a stop.

"I may have something," Raito said lowly, the door opening, "I'll tell you if I find something, tomorrow."

Raito walked out of the elevator quickly, his stride long and fast, leaving Matsuda behind.

"Uh –okay!" Matsuda called after him.

The early part of the day passed quickly, because once Raito had easily solved another completely unnecessary homicide he immediately went online to look up Tsutamaru Koichi. Luckily, there was a newspaper article about him, apparently starting up his own book store in a part of town that was known for the highest dropout rate.

The rest of the article was filled with quotes from people admiring Koichi's work. Raito then looked up Koichi's Library, found the address and wrote it in his notebook. After he brought the doughnuts back, he'd go there, saying he was going to check out a lead on the case he was supposed to be working on. He also made a note to ask this Koichi person why he hadn't gone to the police.

Aizawa brought him the list of coffee and doughnuts, and then Raito put on his coat and scarf and headed out, stuffing the note in his pocket. There were a few words exchanged, which implied '_Do to the good bakery this time' _which, Raito guessed, he didn't really have a choice about.

Honestly, when he walked into the bakery, he hadn't been expecting Ryuzaki to be there at all. He'd thought he'd scared him away with his obvious display of unease in the face of fire. Raito had noticed his…_aversion _to fire about six months after the explosion, when his mother had been cooking dinner. A small flame had lit over the pan she'd been cooking with. Raito had had another flashback and had actually broken the glass he'd been holding. It was a horrible reaction that was completely out of his control.

He hated it. So logically he stayed as far away from fire as much as possible. But there were times, such as the day before, when it couldn't be helped.

But to his surprise, and for some reason, his joy, he found Ryuzaki sitting in his squat at their usual table scooping a piece of vanilla cake and looking up at him. Raito didn't smile this time, because he was shocked by the presence of the man. He ordered his coffee, shooting glances back at Ryuzaki every couple minutes to make sure it wasn't just a hopeful hallucination, before taking his coffee over to his seat.

He sat down, keeping eye contact with Ryuzaki.

From the moment Hotaru walked through the door, L knew he was uncomfortable, and then when he'd looked at L, his brown eyes had widened in astonishment. Which, L found, was quite interesting. Did Hotaru think that L wouldn't want to talk to him anymore because of such a phobia? If anything, it made him even more interesting.

Hotaru lowered himself into his seat, long gloved hands wrapped around his coffee cup and scarf around his neck, hair perfect today and it looked like he'd gotten a better night's sleep than the day before. He looked good, L thought, although Hotaru always looked good, even yesterday when he was so angry.

"You are surprised," L commented and Hotaru merely shrugged and took a sip of his coffee.

"I suppose I am."

"Did you expect me to not show up?"

"Yes," Raito replied, making his voice smooth and easy, trying to sound nonchalant. "I did."

"Why?" L inquired, raising his eyebrows beneath black messy locks. He brought his thumb up to his mouth from his knee, where it had previously been resting with the rest of his hand.

"I assume you put two and two together," Raito said, again attempting to act like this was effortless for him.

"Indeed," L agreed, "You are afraid of fire. It's not uncommon with burn victims, I assure you, Hotaru-kun."

Raito's brow furrowed, hating to be referred to as such. _Burn Victim _was so common. It didn't seem to cover what he'd gone through. He wasn't just burned. He'd _caused _the burn, and killed his sister in the process. He didn't feel like a victim, but instead the perpetrator. He shook his head and waved his hand dismissively.

"I don't talk about that."

"Why not?"

"It's not the highpoint of my life. I like to think of good things, leaving the bad behind me."

"I assume you are an optimist."

"And I assume you are a pessimist."

"No, just a realist."

"A _cynical _realist, maybe."

Ryuzaki gave Raito a small little smile, and then immediately changed the subject.

"I've been wondering about it, but haven't asked questions in the interest of tact," L said and he wasn't sure why he cared about delicacy, since he was always a blunt person. "When did it happen?"

"It isn't any of your business," Hotaru hissed, eyes narrowing and cheeks flushing. L sort of liked it; that flustered look. He liked it perhaps as much as his smile.

"But I'm _interested,_" he told Hotaru, leaning forward slightly.

"I'm sure you are," Raito scoffed, "But here's the thing, Ryuzaki, if I tell you how and when it happened, you could easily look it up. There are only about a thousand burn victims and Japan each year, and if I tell you the year, that'll be one out of a thousand chance of you finding me. Then you can find out how it happened, which lowers it even more to me. Then you'll know my real name, and that's only a mere _step _away from finding out my job and therein everything else about me."

The corner of Ryuzaki's mouth twisted upward, "Ah, that would have been assuming it happened it Japan. It could have been in another country. But, now you've confirmed that it did happen in Japan. Thank you."

Raito frowned, "Your welcome," he took a sip of coffee, "Are you always so nosy?"

"It's in my nature," L continued to give his diminutive smirk, "I do find it interesting that you are so defensive about it."

"You find it strange I'm defensive about a deformity?" Raito queried.

He was more at ease with this conversation than he should have been. No one had never so openly asked him about his scar, except for perhaps children. He supposed Ryuzaki reminded him of a child in some ways. But those children asked because it was an _abnormality, _and it sparked anger in Raito. Ryuzaki was asking out of curiosity, something Raito could relate to.

"No, _that's_ rather normal," Ryuzaki refuted, "I find it strange that you are defensive about the _cause _of the deformity."

The flicker in Hotaru's eyes showed that L had called it correctly.

"Although, I don't find it to be much of a deformation," L continued, watching Hotaru's brow furrow, "I think that you notice it more than the people around you do."

"Oh?" Raito replied, "That's a theory."

"Women still swoon over you, still find you attractive, still do whatever you like just because you smile at them the right way," L took another bight of his cake, taking his thumb away for a minute for the sake of the sweet bread. "I don't see why you insist on keeping that scarf on, really."

Raito rolled his eyes and took it off in one elegant movement, "Happy?"

"My spirits have never been higher," L said blandly, and observed Hotaru as he let out a snort of laughter.

"I'm sure," Raito settled his elbow on the table and then his face in his hand, letting his chin sink into his glove, "So I believe that you owe me something."

"Do I?"

"You know something more about me," Raito informed him, "I think I deserve something back, since now all I know about you is a fake name and a likeness for sweet things."

"Ah, but you see, we made no arrangement," L pointed out, once again biting on his thumb. Hotaru frowned, and L liked to think it was a sort of pout.

"Then maybe we should," Raito suggested, leaning back in his seat and crossing his legs. "I tell you something about me and you tell me something about you."

"It sounds like an equal exchange," L considered it, "At the same time, I could just go on with this little bit of information I got for free…"

"And that would satisfy you?" Raito asked, raising his eyebrow elegantly.

It was L's turn to frown. That was _much _too much insight into his mind. He supposed, though, that it was his fault for admitting how much Hotaru fascinated him. But he was a frank person, he didn't hold things back for the sake of social gracefulness, and therefore he'd told Hotaru he was interested in him, because he _was._

"The deal is satisfactory," L answered, and Hotaru smirked victoriously.

"Good, but nothing too personal," Raito said, and Ryuzaki nodded, "So, do you have anyone you're close to?"

"Like who?"

"Parents, siblings, friends…" Raito recommended.

"I have not parents or siblings," L responded easily, "I had a guardian growing up that I am still in close contact with."

"Friends?" Raito prodded.

"Hm…" L cocked his head and gazed at Hotaru reflectively, "No. I believe…Hotaru-kun is my first ever friend."

Raito blinked, and then stared. The comment was inane; what full grown man had never had a friend in his life? Or, more importantly, _admitted it? _Raito, of course, while having plenty of platonic friends all through high school, college, and of course Matsuda at work, had never truly connected with someone like he had with Ryuzaki, and so he supposed the sentiment went both ways. But he would _never_ confess such a thing.

"Well…thank you," Hotaru told him, shifting.

L once again saw the slight disconcerted tinge overcome his face. It was rather charming.

"I should get going," Raito said, standing. He grabbed his coffee and nodded at Ryuzaki, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, Hotaru-kun," Ryuzaki tilted his head back, and Raito went to pay for the coffee and doughnuts.

When he arrived back at the police station, Raito handed out the coffee and doughnuts, and then informed the Chief that he had to go look into a witness on his new case. The Chief had just smiled, patted him on the back, and told him that he was glad he'd gotten over his initial dislike for it. Raito had forced a grin, and walked out the door, cursing Zaki in his mind the entire way to his car.

Koichi's Library was almost an hour away, which Raito was equally grateful and annoyed about. Grateful because it was more time he got to stay away from the NPA headquarters and staff, and annoyed because he really didn't enjoy driving, and this was _way _out of his way. It was so completely out of his normal range, which was within about twenty miles of his apartment, and therefore out of his comfort zone. He really he hoped he wasn't chasing ghosts with this lead.

He found the library, and started down the walkway, looking around. The neighborhood wasn't good, there were people hanging on street corners that Raito would bet were selling drugs, homeless people and trash all over the ground. Raito scowled at the sight; he hated places like this filled with dirty, low people.

He walked into the library, looking around. It was surprising scarce of books, only perhaps a hundred or so littering the shelves.

"Can I help you?" someone from behind the front counter said, and Raito recognized him as Koichi from the photo that he'd seen on the computer.

"I'm looking for Koichi. You're him, right?" Raito came forward, and the man smiled.

"That's me, man. I can hook you up, what ever you need," Koichi grinned at Raito, "New customers get the first batch half off. What you looking for?"

Raito was intrigued for a second, because processing everything. It was a drug stop, disguised as a Library. How clever. He pulled out his badge.

"I'm Yagami Raito with the NPA," Raito said, and Koichi's eyes widened and he tensed in a way that Raito knew meant he was ready to run. "No need to run. I'm not here about you. I suppose _this_ is why you didn't go to the police as a witness to the Prometheus bombing?"

"Uh…yeah," Koichi said hesitantly, "So…er…you're not going to turn me in?"

"Not if you cooperate," Raito replied, putting away his badge and pulling out his pen and notebook, "I have a woman that says you got a good look at that the man in the mask."

"Um, yeah, I did, actually," Koichi nodded, relaxing a bit and leaving against the counter, "He nearly ran right into me."

Raito's heart leaped at his luck, and he jumped to the next question.

"What did his mask look like?"

"His mask? It was, like…black," Koichi shook his head, running a hand through his long greasy hair, "I mean, it was just black, almost like a ski mask, but not the same material. Nothing really, you know, different about it."

Raito jotted down the information, "Is there anything else you noticed about him? Anything that would help to identify him?"

"Oh yeah," Koichi nodded, "_So, _man, his eyes were wack. One of them was blue, like, _bright _blue, and the other was brown. About the color of yours, I guess. Not something you forget."

_Two eyes of different colors, _Raito thought, again, scribbling it down into his notebook, _heterochromia iridium._

"Anything else?" Raito asked, "Hair color, shoes…?"

"Nah, he was gone pretty fast and the mask covered up his hair," Koichi shrugged and then tapped his fingers on the cold surface of the counter impatient, "Uh, look, can I go now?"

"Fine, that's all the questions I have for you," Raito answered, snapping his book shut and putting it away, along with his pen, "But I expect to be able to find you if I have anymore questions."

"Yeah, fine, man."

Raito walked out of the 'library' and back to his car. Usually he would never let a criminal get away, even one as petty as a drug dealer. It just wasn't the justice he liked so much to give, but at the same time, letting one insignificant criminal go was worth it to catch a big one. Prometheus was just so much more important.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and before he knew it he was falling into bed and then waking up again, to the loud beeping sound of his alarm clock. He dressed impeccably, in a green turtleneck, black slacks, shoes and jacket and a woolen jade scarf around his neck as well. He straightened his hair to perfection in the mirror and made sure he had his badge, ID, license, wallet and watch before he walked out the door.

He was on time that day, and made it to his desk, where he removed his scarf and jacket and hung them over his chair neatly. He turned on his computer and found another capricious case waiting on for him. He would like to have looked up each person in Japan with different color eyes, but as a rookie he didn't have access to that broad of a spectrum. He had just finished reading through the background material when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Swiveling in his chair, he turned to look at the person and found it was Matsuda . Raito then remembered that he'd promised to share his findings with him.

"Did you…um…find your lead?" Matsuda asked, scratching the back of his head and a trying to be vague.

"Yeah, I did, actually," Raito nodded, standing, "How about we take a cigarette break, Matsuda?"

"Er, I don't -oh. Oh yeah, okay," Matsuda nodded and they head out to the balcony where many of the workers took cigarette breaks.

Raito had never been out there before, for the obvious reason that it would bring him into contact with fire, which would in turn make him seize up in irrepressible fear. Such a thing would be _humiliating _to go through at work, in front of coworkers who _already _thought him incompetent. But at the moment it was necessary. No one else was out there at the moment, and they needed to be alone.

"Tell them you overheard someone talking about their aunt being at the mall at the time of the last bombing, the aunt's name is Ken Midori. She led you to the fudge shop girl named Kartura Uri who led you to her boyfriend Tsutamaru Koichi," Raito said, and Matsuda's eyes were wide, "Do you need to write this down?"

"Er…I…yeah," Matsuda blushed and Raito simply sighed and pulled out his notebook and pen again and wrote down exactly what he'd just said.

"Koichi said he got a close up look at Prometheus, who says that there is nothing too special about the mask, which is very similar to a sky mask with thinner material," Raito continued, "And, that Prometheus has one blue eye and one brown."

He ripped the piece of paper out of his notebook, wincing slightly; he never took out any pieces of it. But once again, he had to make sacrifices.

"Copy this down again on your own paper, in your own handwriting," Raito told him, "And then throw this away, burn it, I don't care. Just make sure no one can find it."

"R-right!" Matsuda nodded, looking at the paper again and then shoving it in his pocket, "This is amazing, Raito-kun! We haven't gotten anywhere _near _this! I mean –this lowers the suspects down _significantly…!_ God, I can't believe the Chief isn't letting you on the case!"

Raito sniffed, "Yeah, well, he isn't. So I'm helping the best way I can."

"Look, Raito-kun, if you went to him with this information then –"

"I'd get suspended and he'd discard the information just because I found it, and he's too stubborn to admit that a rookie like me could have found it out when he and the _elite _team didn't," Raito said stiffly, quieting Matsuda.

"Oh. Oh –I –sorry," Matsuda said awkwardly.

"No problem," Raito said, "I need to get back to work. I'll talk to you more if I find out anything else. When do you meet with L?"

"Later this afternoon," Matsuda answered, thinking that he felt a bit like a mob informant with all this sneaking around. He wrung his hands and look at Raito, waiting for his next question or instruction.

"And when was the last one?"

"Um…yesterday afternoon."

"Tell them you did this research after the meeting," Raito told him, "Which will explain why you didn't tell them about this sooner. Good luck, Matsuda.

"I –um –O-Okay!"

Raito went back to his desk to work on the case that he really didn't want to be working on. By the time Aizawa came to him with the coffee list, he was rather stressed out, although of course, he didn't dare show it.

He hated letting someone else take the credit for something _he'd _done, something _he'd _accomplished. He was forced into the background, behind people like Matsuda and Zaki, simply because he was _young. _Never mind that he was practically a prodigy, that he'd solved every case he'd ever come into contact with, that he was flying up the ranks faster than any other NPA officer before him. He was simply shoved aside, obliged to lie and cheat to get the justice that he wanted more than anything.

However, despite his damp mood upon entering the bakery, when he saw Ryuzaki, he smiled.

It felt good to know someone was waiting for him.

-

-

-

* * *

**Dante**: OMG :jumps up and down: You are so brilliant! I grinned the entire time I read this, and then I read it again! BEST CHAPTER YET! Matsuda was so kawaii in this chapter, and the trip to the seedy part of town added an extra zing. Its like falling in love with the characters all over again! Please Reveiw:3 

**Nilah**: Yay! Thanks, I'm so glad you like it! Hopefully the readers will too ::looks hopefully at you peoples out there:: and I can't wait 'til the next chapter! I swear, I'm like fidgeting. :P Love ya! And yes, please review, I'd be eternally grateful.

**Dante: **:Throws a fit: Why wont ffdotnet WORK! we both tried to update this repeatedly, but I guess the site was down... :Points at FFdotNet: It was all them:cries:

Nilah & Dante


	6. Chapter 6

**Dante**: Here you go pretties. Hope you like it. And WOW so many great reviews!

* * *

- 

-

-

Chapter Six

-

-

-

Light walked into the bakery looking thoroughly worn down. Even his normal mask was not enough to hide it from Misaki and the other girls behind the register; his hands were curled into unrelenting fists, his teeth gritted together so hard he though they might chip, They looked worriedly between L and Light.

L's eyebrows lifted when he saw the state that the youth was in.

But then, as if a cleansing rain washed down over him, he spotted Ryuzaki and his shoulders seemed to relax a little, his hands loosened and his mouth relaxed. L smiled.

The girls practically falling over each other when they saw his reaction upon entering the shop already had his coffee waiting, despite the line of people.

"Here you are Hotaru-kun, black and strong," one of the girls audaciously handed off the mug to him. He smiled appreciatively and walked over towards Ryuzaki to sit. He took of his scarf when L eyed it, and L grinned proudly.

"Rough day?"

"…" Hotaru just smiled at him. He almost hated not being able to tell Ryuzaki about his work; he had a feeling that if he could talk to the man about it, he'd feel loads better after the conversation.

"... You play tennis." L stated, changing the subject. Light, for the most part couldn't be surprised about the fact that Ryuzaki knew that, he had been taken by surprise with so many things said by the intelligent mind now that he had just accepted it.

Still he couldn't figure out how the man had known.

"How… How do you do that?"

"Well, your key chain. It's from the national junior high championship. How about a match?" At the incredulous look, L quickly added. "I assure you Hotaru-kun, I promise not to pry into your personal life, even if I could determine which year you won, I would not look into it. I will respect your privacy." Light blinked. This man was strange, but he supposed that was part of the draw.

"A match of tennis? Today?"

"Yes, I've already purchased the two dozen pastry assortment for you." L lifted two large white boxes from the seat next to him. "I believe there is a coffee stand near Kiyoshi Park that you will be able to fill your coffee order at."

"Ryuzaki…I'm hardly dressed for a match," Light began, and L seemed to deflate.

"I've thought of that, and I brought a change of clothes for you."

"You what?!" Light could not believe the audacity of this man.

"I guessed your size, oh and I've also acquired a new pair of tennis shoes. Don't worry, they've never been worn, the person for whom I purchased them for did not like them," L lied easily. He had in fact bought the entire outfit earlier that day. He supposed it was a bit odd of him, but the rich could afford to be eccentric.

"Perhaps tomorrow? Then I can…." Raito started to say, scratching the back of his neck.

But Ryuzaki started chewing on his thumb again, which was sore, and would be bleeding shortly.

Light observed the now down cast Ryuzaki and felt as if he had infected him with his own melancholy. Normally that would have been a satisfying thought for him; misery loved company… but with Ryuzaki, he felt… guilty. Light almost made a perplexed face. Light Yagami did not wear guilt well.

He picked up his cup and took a quick sip before putting it down and turning the mug around in a clockwise direction.

"It won't be much of a game," Light sighed as he looked away from L, not daring to make eye contact, but the detective stared at the youth as he fidgeted. He understood what Hotaru's hesitation was.

"You are cute when you're trying to be intimidating," L stated as if he were merely observing the hunting habits of the west Nile crocodile. Light on the other hand, immediately became inflamed with the most scarlet of blushes that he could feel spreading all the way down to his toes. Despite trying to bury the blush, it refused to abate. "Also when you blush."

A few squawks assaulted their ears and Light and L looked over at the register to see two of the three girls scrubbing at the counter as hard as they could. The third seemed to be having a small panic attack of some sort. When the girls noticed the boys watching them they swooped on their swooning friend and ushered her through the door to the back, out of sight.

"Shall we go?" L asked the still violently blushing Light (who was currently screaming in his head, Light Yagami does _not_ blush). Never the less, Light rose to his feet, grabbed the boxes of doughnuts and waited for Ryuzaki to don his coat and pick up the sports bag he hadn't noticed before.

"I'm not wearing something that I will look ridiculous in," Light warned.

"I wouldn't expect you to," L said in his humdrum tone, opening the door for Light and letting him walk through it before he followed him out.

Resounding noises of disappointment echoed through the door right before it latched.

-

-

-

Light was nervous for a number of reasons; one was the fact that he and Ryuzaki had taken their little meetings else where, other than the shop. While normally it wouldn't seem peculiar at all, it seemed some how odd to see the pale, dark haired man outside of the setting of the warm café/bakery. Almost as if the warm familiarity was now gone. They were stepping into new and frightening waters.

Two, was the fact that more than likely, whatever was in the bag was not a turtleneck. And today Ryuzaki would see his scar more clearly. While he knew now that the man would not run off screaming, he couldn't help feeling a sense of loss. At what, he did not know…

As they neared the park, the clouds parted and the sun began to shine down on them. The sound of laughing children could be heard echoing distinctly.

_This is crazy_, thought Light, _If I really didn't want to come I could have made some excuse, and walked out of this brief acquaintance with the extremely intelligent man walking next to me_. On the other hand, he knew that he had to get over letting people see at least _part_ of his scar. It wasn't like they'd be able to see all of it, unless he planned going around shirtless some time in the near future. And who better to do that with, than this intriguing stranger? He found himself valuing L's opinion far more than other's.

He decided to put his worries out of mind and concentrate on winning the match instead. It wouldn't do to lose when Ryuzaki already knew his team had won the national school tournament. Besides, Light _hated _loosing, and he was determined to not let this game end the same way the chess game had.

He looked around to see that the park was very busy today; the children weren't in school this Saturday because it was a holiday, so dozens of them were running all over the place, zooming from one end of the playground to the other. Light absentmindedly ran a finger under his collar. Before he knew it they were standing in front of a small restroom building that he would apparently be using as a dressing room.

L entered, with a somber Light following. His anxiety flooded him when L pulled out a milk chocolate colored T-shirt that read: I carry no cash. He handed it to the dry mouthed Light but then dove back into the bag to retrieve a long sleeve black t-shirt and a pair of black work out pants.

"It's not the most coordinated thing, and I can't imagine that it's your style, but I…chose a black undershirt to match your gloves, I hope the neck line won't be a problem."

But it didn't look like Ryuzaki hoped it wouldn't be a problem. It looked like he knew it would be a problem, but he was deciding for Light that it did not matter.

Light numbly walked into one of the changing rooms as L went to the locker he had earlier acquired and took out the two tennis rackets and replacing them with the doughnuts.

When he turned around, Hotaru was standing there trying to act as nonchalant as he could while lacing up the black and gray tennis shoes. L's eyes immediately diverted to his neck, to take in the previously hidden burn.

It truly was a bad scar, it continued down under his shirt still, covering almost the entire right side of his neck and licking his collarbone. If it had been a bit more to the front he would have been in a lot of trouble, as they were deep burns and his jugular would have been hit. Judging by Hotaru's earlier actions and reactions, L wondered if this was merely the tip of the iceberg.

"How did you find stuff in my size? Even the shoes fit perfectly."

"Hmm, well the shoes were just a fluke, while the clothing, you'll notice, that you and I do share a very similar body type."

"I suppose, I could never tell as your almost always bent over a plate of something sweet," L recognized it as Hotaru merely teasing, but he also recognized it as a joke to try and lighten the tension.

No… he wouldn't be surprised if the scar ran all the way down to his chest. L wondered, if their friendship extended to the warmer months, if he could get Hotaru to go swimming with him, although the chances were low. He was increasingly curious as to _exactly _how much skin the scar covered. He wanted to peek intol Hotaru's shirt that moment. Only to sate his interest in the scar, of course.

"I sit in the most comfortable manner for me. I believe I explained this to you already. Now let's go; you were going to defeat me I believe?"

"Alright, if you insist." Hotaru smiled in that beautifully fake way that he did, making L's inside prickle at something he could not identify.

-

-

-

An hour later they each had won game and set, now at a complete and infuriating tie. It seemed to happen quite a lot with them, they both were coming to notice. Light was ahead, but L was serving now and had the advantage. Sweat gathered at Light's brow ad he gripped the handle of the racket and bending over to get ready to respond to the upcoming serve, determined to give it his all.

A few powerful hits later and Light was doubled over panting heavily, but he had _won_. Ryuzaki stood on the other side of the court. _Not_ breathing heavily.

L walked up to Light and patted Hotaru on the back.

"Good game."

"Your not winded at all. Why aren't you heaving? I was putting in my all!"

"I have very good endurance." L stated blandly, "Oh, look Hotaru kun, ice cream." Light growled at the rapidly departing Ryuzaki before quickly catching up.

"You're infuriating," stated Light. L placed his index finger to his lip and looked at Light.

"I do not understand your statement. After all, it was you that won," L stepped into line and stood on his tiptoes to see the board with the list of flavors. "Oh, they have butter pecan, what do you say Hotaru-kun? My treat?"

"I really shouldn't…." L's eyes grew wider as he looked up at Light, his shoulder's drooping more. "Well alright. I'll have the butter pecan." L nodded enthusiastically. He placed the order and handed Light his cone before receiving his of mint chocolate chip.

"I thought you wanted the butter pecan?" Light asked looking at L's cone in confusion.

"Oh no, I merely mentioned it because I had hypothesized that you like butter pecan." Light stared at the other incredulously.

"How did you -? No. Wait don't tell me. You're a pastry chef aren't you?"

"That is against the rules, Hotaru-kun," L pouted.

"Your right…" Raito sighed, wiping his forehead off with his gloves and then crossing his arms.

"Mommy look! What is that?"

"Not now, honey."

Light felt a tug at his pants.

"Hey, can I see that?" Light bent down towards the little girl so he could hear her better.

"What did you say?"

"It looks kinda scary, can I touch it?" The little girl asked, cocking her head to the side and pointing at his neck.

The ground seemed to fall out underneath him, his stomach dropping into the ground below him, and he swore he heard it smack against the cement. He stood up calmly and collectedly, peering down at the girl with sharp, narrow eyes.

"You don't want to touch this," he said acidly as he brushed his fingers against the unusually soft skin at his neck. "You might catch it." He said, and a twisted smirk formed on his face.

He turned to L, "What's the locker combination?"

The little girl hid behind her mother's legs and started to silently cry, never taking her eyes off of Light. He turned to L abruptly and asked for the combination on the locker. L stared vacantly at Hotaru. What had just happened?

Light, with no response from L, started walking purposefully towards the changing rooms, absently tossing the untouched ice cream into the garbage. L took off after him.

When he approached the young man, he walked along side him, saying nothing until Light abruptly stopped and faced him.

"Go ahead take a good look, that is why you planned this little excursion isn't it?" But Light held no malice in his voice. Only a jaded dejection that made him sound hollow and worn down.

"That was not the main reason why I brought you here. But yes, I was curious," He stated before absently licking at his ice cream. Light stared at him and shook his head before turning back to the locker room and continuing on.

"Why does it matter so much?" L called after him, quickening his steps to fall beside Light, who gazed at him passively.

"It really _doesn't_ matter, that's just it," Light said tiredly.

"Then why do you go through all the trouble of hiding it from everyone?"

"Because I don't want to have to answer stupid questions like that one, or bare with people absently staring at it," they entered the locker room; it had three people in it so Light waited at the far wall for them to leave, glaring at them the whole time until they rushed out.

"Hotaru-kun can be very menacing."

"I guess so," He said, walking up to the lockers and waiting for L to tell him the combination.

"4.8.32," Light nodded and opened the locker quickly pulling out his clothes and heading into the stall.

Light pulled off the undershirt and the jacket and his pants, and then pulled on his work clothing, and he was only zipping up his pants when he heard Ryuzaki's voice from outside the stall, talking to him.

"Hotaru-kun, I'm sorry."

Light suppressed a sigh, "It doesn't matter, I just have to get back to work."

There was a pause, and then, "Will you come to the bakery tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is my day off, I'll be pretty busy," Light responded, tugging up the collar on his turtleneck to cover more of his scar self-consciously.

"Well, you will need to eat lunch at some point…"

"Perhaps," Light admitted, pulling on his coat and scarf.

"Hotaru-kun?"

"What?" Light did sigh this time, straightening out his clothes and hair and washing his face a bit, so he didn't look like he'd just played a game of tennis.

"I'm sorry."

"You said that already," Light stopped looking at himself in the mirror and looked at the door that he knew Ryuzaki was standing on the other side of, as though he could see him through the thick plastic.

"I was apologizing for a different reason that time."

"Like what?"

"I'm sorry that you got burned."

"Don't be silly," Raito scoffed, "Why would you apologize for that?"

"I just wanted you to know."

"Oh, don't start that pity crap," Light snapped, unlocking the door and pushing it open.

"Fine then, I'm not sorry," Ryuzaki took it back childishly and looked at Light as he appeared in the doorway. "Will you come to the bakery tomorrow now?"

"Fine. You really are aggravating."

"Yes, I agree."

"And weird."

They walked from the bathroom together, and to the entrance of the park where Light nodded at Ryuzaki in farewell and then headed to the coffee stand. He was slightly amused that the offices doughnuts had sat in a men's locker for 45 minutes. He snickered to himself as he headed back to work, leaving L standing at the entrance of the park.

-

-

-

Watari walked into the investigation room with computer in tow.

He opened the sleeping computer and set in on the table, and L immediately asked from his position several miles away, "Is there anything new?"

Matsuda, trying his best to contain himself waited for the opportune moment. Then wondered if it would be out of character for him to do that.

One of the detectives stood and reported all the fake leads he had followed. Including his talk with a senile old man who was absolutely convinced that his next-door neighbor was Prometheus.

Another man stood and presented L with all of the different chemical components that made up Prometheus's bombs. Unfortunately all of them were made using practically untraceable over the counter products, including gas, golf balls and fertilizer.

"I've already done a residue scan on the latest victim's burns, the fertilizer used is of the home gardening variety. And it is most often used in English gardens. Still that is not much of a lead…" L said drolly through the speakers.

"I think I've found something," Matsuda finally piped up eagerly, and all unexpected eyes turned to the detective.

"Ah, Matsuda-kun. What have you found?" The large scribed L asked. His voice was pleasant, but not altogether sure it wasn't just another Matsuda-theory.

"I… Uh- I went to the store yesterday and over heard some people talking about their aunt Ken Midori, who had been at the latest explosion site. I called Midori san up and talked to her, and… then she said that she had talked to a girl who had worked at the fudge shop… So I called the fudge shop… and talked to Kartura Uri who had been the one to talk to Midori san."

The chief folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at Matsuda. While Watari's smile seemed to widen. Matsuda coughed and went on looking down at the notes he had copied off of Light.

"She said that she hadn't seen anything, but that her boyfriend, Tsutamaru Koichi, had seen the man that he thought was Prometheus. Koichi said he got a close up look at Prometheus, he also states that there is nothing too special about the mask, which is very similar to a ski mask with thinner material," Matsuda sounded robotic for a minute "And, that Prometheus has one blue eye and one brown."

The investigation room was sent into a flurry of action. Several of the men started going onto their laptops to look in the system.

This was definitely a lead. The chief walked up to Matsuda and patted him on the back smiling from ear to ear.

"Great work, kid, I knew you had it in you. This is exactly what we needed!" Chief Zaki clapped him rather hard on the back again. Matsuda just nervously smiled.

"Watari, do you smell something?" The electronic sounding voice echoed out of the computer at the head of the room.

"Indeed," Watari smiled from ear to ear.

-

-

-

* * *

**Nilah**: Gah, that was awesome! The little girl was totally pwned! See, Dante's so much better at those scenes. I would have never thought of that. And YAY Watari! Sorry, I love him. And those girls at the café were funny…::giggle:: Their LxLight fans too! Okay, peoples, please review this awesome chapter and I shall eternally be in your debt. 

**Dante**: she says that but I'm telling you, you would NOT want to read this chapter before she proofed it. Thanks Nilah for preventing my complete outting of the fact that I'm a moron:grins: She made this chapter entertaining for even me to read. Please review!

**Nilah **and **Dante**

Love ya!


	7. Chapter 7

**Nilah**: Hey! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It really just flowed out of me. I think you'll enjoy it to! Read on!

* * *

- 

-

-

Chapter Seven

-

-

-

The meeting went on for another two hours, much of that time spent in almost silence with only the tapping of keys and the flipping of pages to occupy the sound. Every ten minutes or so someone would hop up and say 'I think I found something!' but it usually ended up being a false picture.

It turned out that there was no little side note for people with heterochromia iridium, so it didn't show up in the search engine, and therefore each member of the task force had to look through each picture of people in the system one by one. And, what was more, they weren't even sure if Prometheus had a criminal record.

At the end of the two hours, still not complete, L said that he had to leave soon, and would like a word with Matsuda alone. At the time they had only found two criminals with two different color eyes. One of them had a brown eye and a green eye, and the other, while the blue and brown matched Koichi's description, he was much too short and didn't match Prometheus's physical profile, plus was serving a life sentence.

The officers in the room filed out, patting Matsuda on the shoulder; he figured L was singling him out to give him praise. The door shut behind the group, leaving only Matsuda, Watari and the computer embodiment of L in the room, alone together.

"I would like to congratulate and thank you for such a wonderful lead, Matsuda-san," L's electrical voice sounded through the computer, "I obviously underestimated you. I apologize."

"Oh –um, it's –"

"Let me finish," L interrupted, "I find that I truly misjudged your worth to the case. I was hasty in that judgment, but this lead proves that you are more than valuable. Before, I merely trusted _you_, now, I trust your decisions."

Matsuda's eyes widened and he felt utterly and completely _guilty. _The emotion strangled him, and he felt himself choking on his words.

"Matsuda-san?" L's voice questioned, and if Matsuda had been listening, he might had hear the expectant tone in the voice, as though waiting for a confession.

"L! I'm sorry, I lied!" Matsuda busted out, unable to contain himself, "I –I –you can't trust my decisions'! You didn't underestimate me!" He slammed his head to the desk, "I feel horrible!"

"What did you lie about, Matsuda-san?" L asked as though he didn't know, "Why do you feel horrible?"

"I –I didn't come up with that information," Matsuda admitted, lifting his head and looking at the computer desperately, although L couldn't see him, "But I took credit for it! I'm SUCH a bad person!!!"

"Matsuda-san, please, calm yourself," L stated, "If you did not come up with it, then who did?"

"There's this rookie, you see, L, and he's brilliant," Matsuda started, becoming more excited than upset with every word, "But Chief Zaki wouldn't let him on the case even though he –he's _brilliant!_ He's only been on the force for a _year _and he's already a higher rank than me. And I knew he'd work on the case without authorization, 'cause he's just that _dedicated _and so I offered to forward any leads he got to you, because he can't give them himself without getting in trouble."

The was a pause on L's side, and Watari merely grinned from his spot next to the computer.

"I see," L said finally. "Thank you for sharing with me, Matsuda-san. For the time being, do not tell anyone else of this development."

"Oh –Oh no!" Matsuda shook his head fervently, "He'll probably kill me for telling you, anyways. He can be pretty scary when he wants to be…"

"Keep reporting his findings as your own, and I will figure out more later," L replied, "And Matsuda-san, one last question. This man, do you trust him? Is there any chance he could be Prometheus himself?"

Matsuda merely gaped. He hadn't thought about it; but now that he did, he knew there was no way. He'd seen the was Light was with fire, being there once when there was a small fire at the scene of a crime. Light was practically a statue in the face of fire, it scared the life out of him. There was no way he could set off bombs and be so close to the explosions. It just wasn't possible.

"No, no chance he's Prometheus _at all,_" Matsuda said firmly, "And I trust him with my life, L."

"All right. For now you may keep this contact going. He has my expressed permission; he seems to be more intelligent than the others on the case. I will deal with his superiors when the time comes," L answered, "Have a good day, Matsuda-san."

And L was gone before Matsuda could respond.

-

-

-

Light spent the better part of the night researching every person in Japan with heterochromia iridium, excluding he people in the system, seeing as he didn't have access to that. But it was just as well, he supposed, since he had a rather strong feeling that these were Prometheus' first crimes. He was doing this for a reason, to make a point, Light was sure of it, not because he was just a bad person, he just couldn't figure out _what _that point was.

He slept for three hours, falling asleep at his desk accidently, and then woke up around eight in the morning, and realized he hadn't followed any of his pre-sleep activities. So he got up and laid out his clothes for the day (today a dark red turtleneck and black everything else, except for the scarf which was the same blood color) and then took a shower, and applied the lotion to his scar, which reminded him of the day before, with Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki had _some _sort of nerve. Practically making him go out of his comfort zone, then making him wear a shirt that purposely showed more of his scar, then expecting him to meet him for lunch again afterwards! Not to mention those _outrageous _comments about Light looking 'cute' when he was trying to be intimidating, and when he blushed…Light didn't _try _to be intimidating; he simply _was. _And he certainly didn't _blush!_

The audacity of the man.

Light got dressed and donned on his watch and put his wallet and notebook in his pocket, and then went back to his computer, where the information would be. He would have to go check out these people himself, when usually lower class officers were sent out to do the dirty work. The drawbacks of going rogue, he guessed.

He'd found only one man that fit the description. He doubted that the broker named Takeshi Nobu was Prometheus, but he had to look into it anyways. People with heterochromia iridium didn't have to register anywhere, and they didn't have a club or an online group or anything, so they were virtually impossible to search for. While it was a valuable clue if you actually had a suspect, it was almost useless otherwise.

After a practically wasted two hour trip to the broker's company and back to central Tokyo, Light realized that if he hurried, he'd be just on time to eat lunch with Ryuzaki…He really had considered not going, just to spite the man and his annoying 'curiosity' about his scar, but soon found himself pulling into a nearby parking space and found that his mind had apparently been made up for him.

He sat in his car for a few minutes, biding his time until he actually walked down the street to the bakery, and found himself looking in the mirror and straightening his jacket, patting down his hair (that was already perfect, each hair in place) and messing with his scarf to make it look just right. Then he blinked and stopped himself, getting out of the car before he did any other strange things and started toward the bakery.

He found himself at the door faster than he'd thought he was walking, and in a line that it just so happened that he didn't really have to wait in anymore, since Misaki apparently was having the girls bring his coffee to him when he was walked in the door. Much to the chagrin of the other customers, who'd been waiting in line for twenty minutes, but Light couldn't make himself feel sorry for them. If anything, he deserved quick coffee in exchange for his time and effort against the rules of his job to try and help Japan.

Looking over at Ryuzaki, Light frowned when L frowned, in a pouting way that was just juvenile enough to be slightly disconcerting. Light sat down across from him and took off his scarf; he didn't want to hear _that _from Ryuzaki at the time.

"What's wrong?" Light asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You are four minutes late," Ryuzaki pointed out, and Light raised an eyebrow.

"I _told _you I'd be busy, Ryuzaki," Light told the man, taking a sip of his coffee and nearly burning his tongue on the substance.

"Yes, you did," Ryuzaki replied, and still did not look pleased as he stirred his tea. Light then noticed that there were three empty plates, where something–something sweet he was sure –had been. "But Hotaru-kun is a very prompt person, and therefore any tardiness would be on purpose, which means Hotaru-kun is still upset with me."

"_Or_," Light suggested, although Ryuzaki was correct, "Perhaps I was busy."

"_Or_," Ryuzaki copied him, "Hotaru-kun is still displeased. I had to wait for four whole minutes, in which I ate three slices of red velvet cake."

"You were _anxious,_" Raito declared, glad he'd figured something out for a change, "You ate so much because you were nervous –_worried_ I wouldn't show. And here I thought you were _so _apathetic."

"Hotaru-kun is so cruel to me," L sulked dramatically, sighing to exaggerate his false woe.

"Stop brooding," Light said, and couldn't help but smile a bit at the display, "It's not flattering on you."

"Oh, I see," L nodded, and was delighted to see that he'd put Hotaru more at ease, which was not the easiest thing to do, he'd found, when the young man was in a mood. He was immaturely stubborn in a way that would probably be annoying on anyone else; but Hotaru made it rather adorable. "Well, I cannot have that. Because the other things I do, such as my posture, thumb biting and eating habits compliment me so much that brooding would just undo all my other efforts."

Hotaru laughed, and it was quite a sight. His entire face lit up and his doe brown eyes sparkled.

"Hotaru-kun!" Misaki came over, irritating L when he found that Light's smile dropped immediately, as though he didn't want to share it with anyone else. While that thought was rather nice, that also meant that L could no longer see the smile, which frustrated him.

Light looked at the waitress and raised his eyebrow, "Yes, Misaki-san?"

"You're just having coffee?" She demanded, and then looked at the clock, "Its lunch time now, have you already eaten?"

Light blinked, "Well, no, but –"

"It's your day off, isn't it?" she asked, and Light wanted to know how she knew that. What was it with the people in this bakery, including Ryuzaki, knowing about his schedule?

"Yes, it is," Light nodded slowly.

"Well then, you won't be eating lunch with your co-workers, you haven't eaten yet, and you'll probably be sitting here with Ryuzaki for the next couple hours –you need to eat!" Misaki chided, and Light wondered when this waitress had become his mother. She seemed a bit young for that. He wanted her to stop nagging, so he conceded.

"Fine then, I'll have some toast," Light replied, and that seemed to do, although she still did not look entirely pleased as she walked off.

"I think she likes you," Ryuzaki said, and Light snorted.

"Hm," Light decided that he'd take off his coat today, because while it was snowing outside and his coat was rather wet with melted snow, it was warm in here and his crimson turtleneck was perfectly dry. He hung his jacket over the back of his chair and when he turned back to Ryuzaki, he found the man staring at him, "What?"

"Hotaru-kun looks good in red," Ryuzaki told him simply, "It brings out his eyes."

Light's mouth opened and his face once again turned the same shade as his shirt, and he heard a commotion of gasps and giggles from the counter, but didn't look over this time to see it. His face burned in the most uncomfortable way as he shifted in his seat. He had half a mind to put his jacket back on, but knew that would be a sign of discomfort, which would be a defeat.

"Who –who _says _things like that?" Light demanded, willing his cheeks to return to their normal pallor instead of the blood stained color they had recently adopted.

"I apologize," L said, but it didn't look like he was sorry in the least, "I speak my mind. Someone once told me that I am a rather corny person."

"Well, I agree with him," Light responded, and when L frowned again, he added, "But it's not a bad thing. I find it sort of…refreshing, actually."

L grinned, "Thank you very much, Hotaru-kun."

"But still a bit annoying."

"Thank you, Hotaru-kun."

"Would you like to continue our game?" Light inquired, "Where I tell you something about me, and then you tell me something about you?"

"I'm not sure," L pretended to think about it, "I could always just speculate; I was rather good at it yesterday, with the tennis and the butter pecan."

"Here you go!" Misaki said loudly, setting the toast in front of Light, "It better be in your stomach before you leave, okay, Hotaru-kun? Or I'll charge you double!"

Light merely raised his eyebrow at her until she left, and then turned back to Ryuzaki.

"If you don't want to continue, then just say so," Light told Ryuzaki, and knew that Ryuzaki would not want to stop their game.

"No, I believe we can continue," L granted, finding Hotaru's little trick to be amusing. As much tragedy he'd probably gone through in his life, which had matured him, he still had the mentality of child, much like L himself. "It was your turn, Hotaru-kun. What classes did you enjoy in college?"

L had briefly considered asking what his major was, but knew that could give away an occupation.

"Psychology was perhaps my favorite," Light admitted, not daring to say Law, lest his job be guessed, and Ryuzaki probably would guess too, "The rest were rather easy for me."

"I see," L nodded.

"Did you mean it when you said I was your first friend?" Hotaru asked him, and L found himself to be quite surprised by this. Was it really so odd?

"Yes," L affirmed, "Hotaru-kun is my first friend. I rarely say things that I do not mean."

"So I've noticed," Hotaru gave a small, wry smile, "Why haven't you ever had any friends?"

"Ah ah," L waved his finger in the air, "It is my turn for a question."

"Yes, I suppose it is," Light sighed, twisting his lips in disappointment. L rather liked that look on him as well; it reminded him of a child that had to wait until after dinner to have a cookie.

"How old are you?" L inquired, and Light blinked, and then laughed.

"You mean you can tell I like butter pecan ice cream for no reason at all, but you can't guess my age?"

"I have a feeling Hotaru-kun looks younger than he is," L answered, scratching his head absently and he looked at Light expectantly.

"I'm twenty-three," Light rejoined easily, and then happily repeated, "Why haven't you ever had any friends?"

"I am introversive and tend to isolate myself, I like to be alone," L explained without preamble, "I'm anti-social, and didn't have a normal schooling –which, before you plan to ask about, I cannot talk about –and as I'm sure you've noticed, I'm rather strange."

"Strange people can have friends," Light said, and L gave a small grin.

"Ah, I nearly forgot you were an optimist," L stated, "I supposed I could have, but as I said, I am no social butterfly, but instead perhaps a spider that likes to hide away and dark places alone. For many years of my life, I did not _want _friends, and by the time I did want them, I suppose most had given up."

L scratched his head in thought and continued, "That, and I could not be friends with someone stupid. I have made acquaintances with people, and trust people of low intellect, but could not actually _befriend _someone that is of a much lower mental level and I am. A friend is someone I can _talk _to, without explaining everything."

"In short," Light teased, "You're picky."

"Yes," the corner of L's mouth tugged upward, "I supposed I am. My turn; tell me about your family."

Light looked into his coffee, took a sip of it, and then shook his head, "That's too personal."

"No, nothing too much, just tell me what your parents are like," L insisted, "You asked it of me, therefore it is not against the rules. And I answered, so you should too_. Parents, friends, siblings…_"

Light paused again, still pretending to be captivated by the coffee.

L frowned, surprised and disturbed by the reluctance to talk about family, including such vague things. His mind began jumping all over the place with explanations, when he reach one he bit his thumb and started uncomfortably.

"You weren't…you weren't _abused _were you?"

"What? No!" Hotaru said quickly, brow furrowing and eyes rolling, "No, I wasn't _abused. _God, that was the first wrong assumption you've had."

"I'm glad it was incorrect," L said, relieved.

"I just don't like talking about personal things, and my family is like…" Hotaru shook his head, "Whatever, my parents are great. They love me a lot, and I love them a lot too. They're really accepting, sweet and forgiving…"

' _Forgiving'_ stood out in L's mind for some reason, but he didn't comment.

"Siblings?" L prodded when Hotaru paused.

Light was conflicted. He didn't talk about Sayu with _anyone. _His family barely talked about her, accept that once a year on her birthday. It just wasn't done. The only mementos were the picture of her in his room, on his desk and in his wallet; that was it. Just enough to remind him, but not enough to torment him.

"No," Light lied, "No siblings."

"Hm, I didn't take you for an only child," Ryuzaki commented, shrugging, "You do not seem spoiled enough for that, although the childishness could be because of that…"

"_I'm _childish?" Light snorted, "Me? Have you _looked _at yourself?"

"Sometimes," Ryuzaki confessed, cocking his head and gnawing at his thumb, "But I've looked at you more."

Light felt his face heating up again, for the third time because of something Ryuzaki said, but it barely got to a good pink color before his cell phone went off. It was the normal _ring, ring, ring_

"I think that's the first original ring I've heard in years," Ryuzaki commented, "Most are tunes and songs, now."

"I find them impractical," Light replied, pulling out his phone and, seeing that it was Matsuda, turned the volume down a few notches before answering. "Hello, Dantsu."

_Dantsu _was the NPA code name (it changed every six months) that you used when you were in public and couldn't talk privately.

"Drat!" Matsuda's voice said, "Light-kun! It's important, if you can't talk, can you meet me?"

"I'm busy, Dantsu," Light said, frowning. "What could possibly be so -?"

"I told him that it wasn't me!" Matsuda cried, and Light was _so _glad he's turned the volume down, "Not the chief, but you know, _him, _the guy with the letter for a na –"

"Yes, yes, I know who you're talking about," Light sighed, and massaged his temples, "We'll discuss it when I get there. Where are you?"

"I'm at your apartment!" Matsuda said, and Light's eyes narrowed, "I'm standing outside. Usually you stay in on your day off, so I just, y'know, came over, but you weren't here, so I called you. Where are _you?_"

"I'm having lunch with someone," Light replied, and shot a glance at Ryuzaki, who actually looked a bit annoyed, to Light's surprise, and once again, guilt. Damn the man.

"OH MY GOD! Are you –you're not, like, on a _date, _are you!?" Matsuda screamed excitedly, and even the low volume could not hide the loudly shouted 'date'. It made Ryuzaki look less annoyed and more amused as Light found his cheeks heating yet again.

"Dantsu, shut up," Light snapped, "I'll meet you there. Don't _move._"

Light shut the phone off before Matsuda could answer and tucked his phone away.

"I'm sorry, Ryuzaki, this is important," Light stood up.

"Who was that?" Ryuzaki looked up at him, eyes wide.

"Just a co-worker."

"More than that," L disagreed plainly, and Light frowned at the rebuttal.

"What makes you think that?"

"You didn't use an honorary," L pointed out, and Light realized that he _hadn't, _had he? Damn Ryuzaki's observational skills.

"I don't use an honorary with your name," Light shot back, pulling on his coat as he did so.

"I asked you to call me 'Ryuzaki' without an honorary," L told him, "That is because I am British, and therefore not insulted by it. You, however, are Japanese, and it is a custom to use an honorary for everyone except for close friends, family, or lovers. And if it was family or a friend you would have admitted it."

"You think he's my _lover?_" Light scoffed, wondering why it mattered in the first place, "That would be good reasoning, assuming _he _is Japanese as well. How do you know he's not?"

"Is he?"

"Maybe," Light answered, throwing his scarf around his neck and throwing the money he owed Misaki on the table, including doubt for the uneaten toast, "If he _is _my lover, then what it is to you?"

L paused and then said, "Nothing, I suppose."

"That's _right_,_" _Light said, and then turned on his heel and took three steps before turning back to Ryuzaki with his arms crossed, and snapped, "He's _just _a co-worker."

Then he whipped around again, wondering why had felt the need to justify himself.

-

-

-

Raito found Matsuda sitting on his welcome mat, leaning against his door. When he saw Raito approaching, he jumped up and grinned like a lunatic.

"Who is she? Why haven't I heard about her!?" Matsuda asked, practically hopping up and down beside Light as the younger man opened the door.

"Because there is no 'her'," Light rolled his eyes and opened the door, allowing Matsuda into his apartment, which he'd only ever done one time before, and that was when the man had gotten stabbed nearby and was short three pints of blood, "I was eating lunch with a contact, a person with one blue eye and one brown, to see if he was a lead. I was wrong."

"Oh," Matsuda seemed to shrink. Light shut the door behind himself and then walked over to where Matsuda was standing and crossed his arms.

"Well? Tell me what happened?" Light demanded and Matsuda squeaked.

"Uh –well, you see, L asked me to stay after, to compliment me on my work," Matsuda told him, clasping his hands behind his back, "And he was so _nice, _and it was the first time he'd ever praised me, and I felt really bad because, you know, it wasn't _mine! _So I had to tell him that it was someone else's!"

"Had to," Light repeated, glaring. Matsuda gulped.

"Well –he told me not to tell anyone. He's not going to tell Zaki!" Matsuda exclaimed, "Then he asked me if I trusted you, knew that _you _weren't Prometheus –get that! –and I told him I was _so _sure you weren't."

"And he trusted you?" Light raised an elegant eyebrow, "L asked you if you trusted me, you said yes and…that was enough?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, he knows me –" Matsuda smacked his mouth shut. Light nodded.

"You've _met _him, haven't you?" Light asked, balling his gloved hands in determination.

"How –How did you know that!?" Matsuda gasped, stuttering.

"I didn't, it was a guess," Light told him, " But you just confirmed it."

"I –I did –I –you –aw _man!_" Matsuda collapsed onto Light's couch, and it made Light wince; it would be wrinkled now. He'd have to iron it. "You _can't _tell anyone you know! I'll be in so much trouble."

"I won't tell," Light promised, "But when did you meet him? Why?"

"Almost six years ago," Matsuda admitted, and it clicked in Light's mind just before Matsuda said it, "The Kira Case; there were only a few people willing to still work on it."

"Wait, my _dad _was on the Kira case," Light shook his head, "That means my dad met L too…"

"Yeah, he did," Matsuda nodded, "He was there with me, Aizawa and Mogi. We called him…well, I'm not sure how much I should tell you."

"That is enough," Light breathed, running a hand through his hair, "Anyways…you were saying?"

"He's fine with you helping through me," Matsuda said animatedly, elated, "He says he'll deal with the others when the time comes. He said he gives you his 'expressed permission' or something. Says you seem smarter than most of the people on the team! Haha, I _told _Chief Zaki!"

"Permission?" Light said, smirking slightly.

"Yep!" Matsuda replied happily, standing up and walking over toward the door, "I should get going, though. I'll see you tomorrow, Light-kun!"

"Matsuda!" Light called, standing at the door and looking at the older, jovial man before him.

"Yeah?"

"If you get another minute alone with him," Raito stated, "Tell L that I appreciate it."

Matsuda grinned and nodded.

"…But that I would have done it _without_ his permission anyway."

Light shut the door, leaving Matsuda cold and astounded.

-

-

-

* * *

**Dante:** haha, This chapter... I'm so in love with it! And Matsuda ALMOST gave Ryuzaki away! Can you beleive Nilah did this in one night:Bows: Seriously. SUCH a great chapter, my head is spinning. And I'm so excited for the next couple of chapters as well! Keep reviewing and inspiring:3 

**Nilah**: It's weird, like I told Dante, I'm usually horrible at conversation scenes, especially between these two geniuses, and usually I struggle for ever word but this time I was possessed by a DeathNoteGami who wrote it for me...or something...lol, anyways, I hope you guys liked it too!

Oh yeah, and I'm gonna write a one shot with anypairing for the 100th reviewer, kay? Luv ya!

Nilah & Dante


	8. Chapter 8

Dante here, Many thanks should go to Nilah for her help in this chapter. I was soo very stuck, and she fixed it! Yay!

* * *

- 

-

-

Chapter Eight

-

-

-

L's interest was piqued.

It had been a while since something so trivial had sparked his interest. He supposed that it was just the mystery that drew him in, and maybe it had a little to do with his curiosity with Hotaru. It made sense; L liked knowing things, and when he purposefully deprived him self of answers like when he did with Hotaru, he found the curiosity insatiable in other areas of his life, for instance now with the intelligent and mysterious rookie.

He really wanted to know who this guy was; however, finding information on NPA members as well as FBI agents was not an easy task like it used to be. That was thanks to the bane of his existence, and the only case he had never solved, the Kira case.

Instantly at those thoughts his mind reeled towards the dangerous and often times obsessive concept of what had happened those few years ago. He felt as if some one had taken a handful of puzzle pieces from his puzzle, from his brain, and scattered them to the wind... from a hot air balloon. He knew the answers were out there, but with the complete disappearance of Kira, he was left with nothing but mild… to say the least, speculations.

Now if you wanted to get information on an NPA member if you worked inside the NPA or not, one had to put up with loads of paperwork. And that was simply not his forte, so he gave Watari specific instructions to get this mysterious rookie's name from Matsuda and then gather all of the information he would need.

Of course he did full background checks on everyone who had ever worked with him. Often times down to how much money the tooth fairy would leave them when they were children. It was simply the way he worked. So having this free radical working on the case with him, behind his back and turning up valid and useful information, felt disconcerting, on top of which, any of the information turned in by this stranger would have to be reconfirmed by his team so that it would hold up in court.

All in all it was a mess, and L, despite his hair and habits, hated messes. His desk wasn't cluttered, it was organized filth, each starburst wrapper stacked neatly in color coordinated piles, and each little canister of coffee creamer stacked one atop the other. It was organized chaos, just the way he liked it.

End when his earlier thoughts reminded him of part of the reason why he came back to Japan, he exited his hotel room and walked across the hall to the other suit he had demanded. This was where he slept…when he slept. And this is where he allowed himself his mania.

Upon entering the room, he neglected the lights, opting instead to turn on a single lamp by the bed. It was enough to shine upon the whole room and it's "Chaotic order"

Watari was not allowed in this room, simply because every time Watari saw what L was up to when he was currently stuck on one case, he had something to say to L about it.

Usually along the lines of "it's been five years L." And "You need to let Kira go." He knew that it wasn't exactly healthy his obsession with the murderer who had disappeared from Japan some five years prior, but he couldn't let it go, because it had been the only point in his career, when he felt he had so utterly and completely failed.

He had made a promise to Kira, and that was that he would be given true justice. L, on top of his earlier perfect record, always kept his promises. Kira disappeared, and for L it was as if his word now meant nothing…

He had struggled with it for three whole years. Not touching another case, throwing him into every book imaginable, even ones which only slightly mentioned Shinigami's. He didn't care that the world's opinion of him was faltering, his opinion of himself had lowered and that was far worse by his count.

At first he was of the adamant belief that Kira would return, even after the second year he believed that. He felt that as soon as he would let the case go, Kira would return to rub it in his face. Then came anger, feeling as if Kira had wronged him personally in some way. As if he didn't deem L a good enough opponent.

Then he threw himself into the case whole-heartedly. Determined to go over all the details he had already gone through. He walked through all the information backwards and forwards. Needing to see where he had gone wrong. What had he missed? The answers were there, he knew it. And he felt forsaken for not being allowed to reach them.

He was back in Japan again, under the guise of a new case. But he knew Watari knew what was going on. His soul purpose for being back in Japan was Kira. Watari was satisfied with the fact that he was taking on other cases at least. So Watari let him have his room.

The dim light illuminated the now thousands of newspaper clippings L had pain-stakingly pasted to presentation boards for the sake of preserving them. Every square inch of the walls, excluding the ceiling were covered in eulogies of heart attack victims, people in Japan who had died mysteriously, editorials and articles on Kira.

His computer was his ticket into the underworld where the Kira fans still lived and talked freely. But they one by one began dieing out. Leaving behind black pages with apologies and forwards to conspiracy theorist's websites.

They were also chocked full of information regarding every business in Japan, that sold exceptional amounts of apples. He had a list of places around the world where the most apples where sold. He strongly suspected that Kira had moved out of the country at some point, if he wasn't dead. Still, the answers to whom and where he had gone would be in Japan.

So when he had befriended Hotaru-kun, Watari breathed a sigh of relief. L had to admit, that Hotaru-kun was special, and he had drawn him out of the rut that had left him feeling weak and useless for three years. Of course Hotaru knew nothing of it, and he wouldn't ever, L decided. After all, it did pertain to his job.

It was rather nice to give his mind a break from the maddening thoughts of his failure.

But now that the concept that Hotaru had a lover entered his mind he maddeningly found himself back in his room. It wasn't as if he was jealous. He thought it more likely that it was because he was learning more and more about Hotaru, that L was sad at the idea that soon he would have Hotaru figured out, and would find the young man as uninteresting as all the rest.

At least that's what he hypothesized.

At the same time, he wondered if Hotaru could ever truly be boring.

L randomly leafed through a magazine that was said to have a small excerpt of a mention of Kira, most thought him dead, but L and a few "believers would go on believing always that he was not.

Failing to find it, he found himself holding the tennis ball that he and Hotaru Kun had used in their tennis match. He threw it against the wall and watched it bounce back before apathetically letting it fall to the floor.

At the moment, there was nothing to do. Prometheus hadn't shown his face, the task force had found nothing in the way of heterochromia iridium still, and he still had four hours and 23 minutes before he was to meet up with Hotaru Kun again.

L flopped back onto the mattress. He supposed he could find something to do, but really, he just didn't want to.

-

-

-

L showed up to the bakery early, per usual. He talked with Misaki and the Manager about sponge cake and ginger snaps, ordered an only slightly better cup of espresso and wandered over towards his and Hotaru's table, taking off his mittens and jacket, he made himself comfortable. Hoping that today would be the day that Hotaru removed his scarf without any prompt from L.

When Light showed up outside the bakery L smiled inwardly at the fact that the boy was this time 2 minutes early.

However, Hotaru peered in the window to see L looking at him, eyes wide in confusion. Light smirked and looked at his watch. Waiting the full two minutes before entering the bakery. Misaki laughed behind the counter when she saw what Hotaru had done.

L, on the other hand just pouted.

One of the girls blushingly handed off his coffee before scurrying back from behind their territory. When a tall balding man asked rather loudly why 'that kid' had received his coffee without waiting in line, L and Light watched as Misaki smiled in a slightly sardonic matter before explaining that they were faithful patrons who had helped the shop out and didn't have to pay until after the rush. Light turned to Ryuzaki, but he was still sulking,

"Oh come on Ryuzaki-kun. I was just kidding," L froze… Had Hotaru just… he must not have realized his mistake.

"No, Hotaru-kun, you were making a point. It was as if you were saying that I am not allowed to guess anymore about you from your actions," L said glumly, which only sounded like his usual self to Light, but to himself he sounded depressed. Light rolled his eyes and pulled off his scarf.

"You read into things to much," he said to a now grinning L. "What are you making that face for?"

"I am happy that Hotaru-kun has finally taken the leap and removed his scarf in my presence and with out any convincing either. On top of that you seem to have accepted my friendship as you prior called me Ryuzaki-_kun_." Light's eyebrows rose and he blinked.

"Like I said, you read into things too much."

"Further more, you are not denying it," L said, his rarely seen dimple plainly showing. It made Light smile in return, until he came to his senses and realized they were smiling across the table from each other like a couple of love struck idiots.

"Ryuzaki, you are weird." L sighed but continued smiling.

"Hotaru-kun is redundant… you are in a good mood today," L said, drinking the already luke warm beverage.

"Yes well, I was finally able to accomplish something."

L reached an arm forward across the table, his bony wrists stretching out of his long sleeved shirt, and patted Hotaru on the back.

"Good job, Hotaru-kun."

Light couldn't help himself a lopsided grin. He believed strongly that he had done a good job in finding that information, and if the man across from him knew the scenario, he arrogantly thought that the other would be impressed.

"Thanks, Ryuzaki. What no sweets today?"

"Ginger snaps are coming out of the oven in one and a half minutes, and I am patiently awaiting."

"Why do you like sweets so much?" Hotaru asked sincerely. "I mean, I know you said it helps you think, but… that can't be all, can it?"

"Hmm, no. They do help me think, sugar is pure energy for me. Besides everyone likes sweets," L told Hotaru, as though it was obvious, and then cocked his head, "Why, don't you like them?"

"I prefer things refraining from fermenting in my mouth," Light said as he grimaced.

"Doesn't Dantsu ever buy Hotaru kun-chocolate?" L asked noncommittally, sipping his beverage once again as if this weren't an interrogation. He had to know, and for some reason, he knew that Hotaru-kun was a good liar. So his large eyes watched every eye movement until they narrowed dangerously.

"I told you, he is just a coworker."

"The way you spoke to him didn't sound like he was 'just a coworker'. Perhaps he is just a friend with benefits?"

"_Excuse_ me? I said it's not like that," Light said dangerously.

"Yes, but you touched your mouth when we had that earlier conversation, signifying that you were in the fabrication of a lie. I'm not entirely sure I believe you."

"Because I touched my mouth, I am untruthful and oh yeah, I'm gay?" Light looked at L incredulously. "I can't believe you! We agreed that we weren't going to talk about our jobs, yes? Does that mean that everything else is open?"

"Well, yes," L stated calmly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that we were laying bare everything except our jobs to each other. I wouldn't have agreed to that if it were the case," Light said leaning back in his seat and folding his arms.

"The fact is I caught you in a lie. Whether it negates the fact that you have a lover or if it is about something else, it is a lie either way. And I really don't like liars,"

It hit Light then, he had lied. He had lied about Sayu. And now he was paying for it. He rubbed his hand over his face. Still, Ryuzaki had gone too far. He didn't know why, but the thought of Ryuzaki thinking he had a lover was nerve wracking. Light shook his head.

"So you've concluded I have a gay lover… Nice, Ryuzaki."

"Hotaru-kun's not gay?" L looked surprised. Light folded his arms on the table and sunk his head into them, speaking muffled by his arms.

"Why, do I _look_ gay?" He asked, with only a hint of worry in his voice. Light felt Ryuzaki pat him on the back once again.

"Don't worry Hotaru-kun, I was only working under the assumption that Dantsu is a man."

"But he _is _a man," Light's head shot up.

"So then you are gay?" L asked quickly, and Light's teeth ground together.

"Don't you listen?" He said, a bit too loudly. "I. Do. Not. Have. A. Lover!"

There was a loud crash from the kitchen, L turned to peer over the counter, while Light's head slowly turned away from L's and toward the noise. Nothing could be seen or heard after that.

"But you were lying, then, about something," L said, peering at Light before he determined that the man was not lying about having a paramour. "What was it you had been…?"

"Something that could lead to my identity," Light said flatly. Turning his head away and looking at the bucket of straws across the room. "And none of your business."

L grunted, not liking that he wasn't going to be getting an answer. But the news that Hotaru-kun didn't have anyone to whom he was intended left him with that warm gurgle feeling.

"Alright, I believe you," L stated, matter-of-factly.

Light rolled his eyes. He didn't know why that it was so imperative that Ryuzaki believe that he had no lover; perhaps having a relationship would show his weakness to the other. He supposed it was the fact that he could tell that Light had lied.

And Light had almost everyone convinced when it came to lying. He didn't like the fact that he was so predictable to the man before him, but in a way, it made him only more worthy to associate himself with. He was worthy of Light's skills in conversing and diplomacy. Because he knew that if Ryuzaki was convinced, then he could have anyone convinced. Even L.

-

-

-

Light returned to the office with doughnuts and coffee in tow. The chief smiled amiably at him as he went about investigating an auto theft. He was glad that Matsuda had told L of his own investigation. Perhaps L would seek him out to help. And if everything went well, he knew that the chief couldn't fire him.

Suddenly there was a ruckus in the room, there were several officers running towards the main conference room. Light stood and looked curiously over the desks at the far wall. What was going on? Suddenly the large screen overhead was turned to a news station.

Apparently there had been another bombing. Light clenched his fists. Committing to memory everything the news anchor was saying. It was in Queen's Square Yokohama. A huge shopping mall in the neighboring city. And it had happened in the middle of the day. He knew that the mall had to have been packed now; if no one had died it would be a miracle.

"…The police chased after the man, who got away in mere minutes, the man pictured here is thought to be the infamous Prometheus…" A grainy picture of a man wearing a black mask showed on the screen, there was nothing that a security camera could pick up, he was nondescript and fast. Hopefully L would be able to discern something with his equipment.

"… The reports are coming in now, 33 said to be injured. 5 in intensive care…" Light slammed his gloved fist onto his desk. He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door, he'd be damned if he was just going to let this opportunity slip through his fingers.

"Light!' It was Matsuda echoing across the room. Damn idiot was going to draw everyone's attention to the fact that he was leaving. "Light, don't go." Light stopped in his tracks.

"I'm just going to go get some air." Light said uselessly. Matsuda pulled light by his arm into a smaller more private office.

"Don't go yet. Just stick around here until you get off."

"Why?" Light demanded, "In this panic, no one will notice I'm gone."

"Your wrong, the chief has been watching you like a hawk lately," Matsuda told him and Light yanked his arm out of Matsuda's grasp; it was his right arm. He didn't like people touching it. Ever. "…and there _is_ something else.

"What?" Light asked, more annoyed with the situation than Matsuda. After all the man had probably just saved his job.

"Watari… I mean… well, L has this assistant named -"

"Yes, Watari, I'm not completely clueless."

"Yeah, uh sorry, well he asked for your name today," Matsuda was fidgeting.

Light froze.

"Did you give it to him?"

"No, not yet, I wanted to get your permission. I asked Watari what it was about and he assured me that you would not be in any trouble. So I was wondering… should I give him your name?" Matsuda looked up at Light, eyes wide.

Light thought long and hard on it. He took off his jacket and scarf, not noticing Matsuda wincing at the sight of his scar.

"I think… yes, you should. It would be going over the chiefs head and I could get in trouble for it but…" Light clenched his fists, "I want this Prometheus _caught_."

His last words made Matsuda back up a little.

"O-okay, I'll tell him then," Matsuda turned to leave, but Light stopped him.

"Matsuda, make sure to cover your tracks; you could get into trouble for this too." Matsuda smiled brightly, placing a hand behind his head in admiration for his coworker.

"Of course I will, you don't have to worry about me! I know that you're the best and I want Prometheus caught too." Matsuda bowed and turned again, placeing his hand on the steel door handle.

"Oh and Matsuda?" A smaller voice that the bumbling detective had never heard from Light before called out to him. "It's…not nice to stare."

"Oh, I wasn't staring, I-I'm sorry, Light," He said, almost dizzy with the feeling of escaping near death.

_Light must be really affected by this Prometheus guy_, thought Matsuda. _Normally he would have chopped off my head with his vicious words…_

Matsuda crept through the open door, not hearing the muttered 'thank you' to the relief of the one left alone in the small office. His pride had been wounded enough today. He watched through the glass partition with his arms folded as Matsuda trotted off towards a shadow in the corner wearing a solid brown Fedora, far across the main room.

-

-

-

* * *

**Nilah**: I love this chapter! I love the first section the best, but the Hotaru/Ryuzaki conversation was great too. Aw…an argument. Eep! And I'm SO like L in that prospect. My rooms a mess, but I know exactly where everything is…OMG, I can't wait to write the next chapter! 

Oh, and on our profile is yet another Light picture. It's pretty-ful. Review and I'll love you forever!

**Dante**: Yes yes, thanks to Nilah who really helped me out:sweat drop: And sorry it took so long to all! Gomen!


	9. Chapter 9

I rather like this chapter. Just read it! The moment we've all been waiting for…

Nilah

* * *

- 

-

-

Chapter Nine

-

-

-

It was Prometheus' eleventh bombing.

Everyone in the NPA was getting anxious, because they'd been working with L over the computer for over an entire week, and nothing had been done to stop the man. The only lead they'd gotten was from Matsuda, the supposed most worthless of the group, which was actually the work of an unknown rookie. They were getting nowhere the way it was going, and many were starting to doubt L's sincerity already.

L found that he would have to bring them in for a meeting much faster than usual. He had done that for the Kira case, and now he knew that was what Mogi, Aizawa, Yagami and Matsuda had come to think was needed. This, of course, was much less of a risk. He did not think that Prometheus was in the police force, let alone on the team he'd been working with, and Prometheus could not kill from afar. He was bomber in a mask, and that was all.

_Nothing _compared to Kira.

And yet, it was still interesting, because the criminal had to have some sort of stealth to not be caught after all this time, especially in such crowded places. He spoke on his computer, towards the NPA members and informed them that there was a good chance that the people on the task force would die (lying through his sugar infested teeth, really, because this was much less dangerous than Kira) just to weed some of the less dedicated out.

Four left, complaining of family, apparently their wives were already on their back for taking the case, and so they were left with eight, plus L, and the mystifying rookie. L then told them that, two hours from then, to go to a hotel –the hotel he was staying at, how to come and where.

Once again, at the end of the meeting, just a half an hour before L was supposed to meet Hotaru at the bakery, he called Matsuda in. Watari had yet to get the rookie's name, the chaos from the day before diverting Matsuda from actually telling the old man Light's name at the last second. And if he was going to meet this rookie, he at _least _needed that.

"Matsuda-san," L stated, when he heard the slam of the door, "Yesterday Watari asked for the rookie's name, and you said you had to check with him. Did you?"

"Y-Yeah!" stuttered Matsuda's voice through the computer, "I did! And he was really cool about it. Said you'd figure it out eventually anyways…well, he said yeah!"

"Good," L replied lazily. And it was good, because if the rookie had refused, he wouldn't be able to allow the young man onto his team. It would have been unfortunate to waste such an apparently brilliant mind.

"Light Yagami!" Matsuda all but shouted, L was sure Watari had made sure that the doors in the room they were in were sound proof.

"Yagami?" L heard Watari repeat, and Matsuda probably nodded.

"Yup! The former chief's son! You might remember the Chief talking about him," again, L could almost _hear _the grin in Matsuda's voice, "He was always really proud of Light!"

"Thank you, Matsuda-san," L stated firmly, making sure he sounded like he was taking this in stride. He looked at his watch, and new if he didn't leave then, he would not arrive early for his appointed time with Hotaru, "Bring him with you."

"Wh –what!?"

"Bring him with you, to the hotel," L repeated. If it was Yagami Soichiro's son, then he was 2 percent more comfortable than if it was just a stranger. He knew this rookie's father. "I hope that isn't a problem."

"Oh –oh no! Man, he just left to do the runs, though –darn! Never mind, of course I'll bring him! He'll be so happy! Or –well, haha, as happy as Light gets!" He heard Matsuda's footsteps as he ran.

"Watari," L said, and that was all that needed to be said.

"Yes, L," Watari said in return, then shut the computer down, and L knew Watari would do a search on Light Yagami now, before the formal meeting. L stood and put on his clothes for the cold, his jacket and mittens and –ugh! –_shoes_ before heading to the bakery.

It had begun to snow that morning, but now in the afternoon, as the sun began to shine with the glowering radiance of midday, it was no longer cold enough to snow and instead the icy whiteness turned to sludge underneath his feet. It was only three minutes before the allotted time that L arrived at the café, ordering tea today and three éclairs, two of which were in his stomach and already starting to be digested by the time he watched Hotaru walk in the door.

Hotaru looked normal, giving his a small smile when he walked in, passing up the line and grabbing his coffee from Misaki and then coming over. He actually looked like he was in a good mood today, again, which pleased L to no end. Hotaru sat down across from him easily and asked him how he was.

"Rather good, actually," L replied, adding silently that it was only because he was with Hotaru that it was so. The case with the mysterious rookie, which he was meeting and knew nothing about, disturbed him slightly. Although it was less now, because it was Yagami-san's son, it made him all the more curious about the man.

"I'm glad," Light responded, "You're annoying when you're in a bad mood."

"And you are scary when your disposition is cross," L replied, in a witty way that made Light's smile stay firmly in place. "Which is, perhaps, not always a good thing…"

"Why not?" Light humored him, taking a small gulp of the hot liquid.

"On one occasion, someone ate the last piece of a strawberry cheesecake that I had set my eyes on," L told the boy easily, and Light raised his eyebrow. "I kicked them in the shin and took the cheesecake away from them. But since I was young at the time I got in trouble for it and had to go without sweets for two days."

L took a sip of his tea, and then took a bite of his éclair, as if the memory of being denied his precious sucrose made the eclair more tempting, and when Light saw Ryuzaki wasn't continuing, he stated,

"And the moral of this story is…?" Light prompted, and saw Ryuzaki give a small, sly smirk.

"If you take my cake, in the end, neither of us will be happy, so refrain unless you are a masochist," Ryuzaki explained simply.

Light snorted, "You should get that story published."

"Do you think it would sell?"

"No," Light replied, and Ryuzaki pouted in return, "You don't seem like an author, anyways."

"I don't?" L cocked his head, "Why not?"

"For one thing, you seem to like facts and percentages," Light explained, "So fiction would be somewhat out of the question for you. And I can't see you writing text books or non-fiction, either, because you would know about it –which is the only way you could write a book about it –and then you wouldn't want to spend time typing up things that are already in your head. It would be boring for you."

"You are correct," L nodded, knowing this would do no harm, "I am no writer."

Light grinned, glad he'd guessed something correctly, "And you seem more mathematical than artistic, what with the percentages and all."

"Also true," L nodded, "Hotaru-kun, on the other hand, why also being logical like me, seems like he would make an excellent artist and storyteller."

"Are you still on about the lying thing?"

"No, I am merely saying you are imaginative," L stated easily, "An optimist is usually a dreamer, and dreamers are usually artists. Do you draw, play an instrument?"

"I work," Light stated, mimicking his comment of the week before, "I do know how to play the piano, and if I put my mind to it I'm sure I could play any other instrument, and I can draw competently when it suits me, but I feel no need to engage in such things."

"I see," L nodded, "So, you have no hobbies?"

L thought of his tracking Kira as a hobby, because basically it was no longer a police case, but instead a myth that most people didn't even believe in anymore. A fluke that lasted a few months and then went away. If you believed in Kira nowadays, most people would call you superstitious, like you believed in ghosts or the power of a four leaf clover.

"No," Light shrugged, "I'm a rather scheduled person, as well. I do mostly the same thing every day, so any hobbies I could have would take away too much time out of my work. What about you?"

"The same," L said flippantly, because Kira was much too serious a topic to discuss with Hotaru, who may even think him crazy for believing in him. He's only been seventeen when the mass murderer had surfaced, after all.

"Hotaru-kun!" Misaki rushed over, her voice low as she shot glances over at the desk.

"Yes, Masaki-san?" Light asked, looking up at the waitress.

"Look, we have a new girl today, and she's fairly inept at working the cash register," Misaki explained, "I know you're in a hurry to get back to work when your finished here, and she'll take an hour with your constellation of orders…so I was wondering if you'd like to pay now, and then I'll just hand it to you when your ready?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Hotaru beamed at her disarmingly, making L slightly envious of Misaki, because that smile was not directed toward _him, _"Thanks so much for thinking of me."

"It's –um –no problem," Misaki blushed.

"Here," Light took out his wallet and paid the amount that it always cost, pulling out two thousand yen and handing it to her. She ran away to get the change, and while he watched her leave, Ryuzaki leaned over to look at his wallet.

"Who is that, Hotaru-kun?" Ryuzaki asked, pointing a long, slender finger toward the inside of his still open wallet, making Light look down at the suggested area.

His insides constricted and he shut his wallet automatically, almost snapping Ryuuzaki's finger in it and shoving it back into his coat pocket quickly. It was a picture of Sayu, the same picture he had on his desk and in his apartment, only wallet-sized, and Ryuzaki had seen it. It was a picture of Sayu sitting on the trunk of their mom's car, smiling at the camera hugely, white teeth glittering in the sun. Light took a gulp of coffee and replied stiffly.

"It isn't any of your business," Light responded.

L just took this as an opportunity to infer.

"Well, she is around fourteen years old, and since I know that the age of consent in Japan is thirteen, it is not to much of a stretch to assume she is your girlfriend," Ryuuzaki said, and Light nearly blanched but covered it up nicely, so that Ryuuzaki didn't see it, "However, seeing as she has your nose, there is an eighty percent chance she is your sibling, a nineteen percent chance she is just another relative, and a one percent chance that it is merely a coincidence that your noses are the same shape."

Light merely stared at Ryuuzaki blankly, and so the older man continued.

"It would also explain what you lied about in the last conversation," L stated, putting his index finger to his lip thoughtfully, "If she is your sister, and you said you had no siblings…"

"As I said," Light the repeated, "It is none of your business."

Ryuuzaki happily ignored him and continued, "And in the picture she was sitting on a car, and the license plate date is from 2004, meaning that she was around fourteen in 2004, and at that time you were seventeen and therefore she is three years younger than you."

"None. Of. Your. Business," Light ground out, annoyed that L was guessing so correctly. Damn it, this man was as smart as he was, and while it was satisfying to be able to have someone to talk to on his level, it was almost annoying in other ways.

"But that means this picture is over five years old," L continued on, and Light felt his nails digging into his palm, hard, "The only reason to have a picture that old is if you have broken contact for an unpleasant conflict, or she is deceased, and Hotaru-kun does not seem like, if he were angry with a person, he would keep their picture in his wallet so he could see them every day."

He had figured out she was his sister. He had figured out how old she was, and how much younger she had been than him. And he had figured out that she was dead.

He concentrated on keeping his breathing even for almost an entire minute

"I apologize for lying, but I don't want talk about it," Hotaru said finally, pretty brown eyes looking up at L through long auburn bangs. "I don't talk about her. With anyone. Ever. So if you don't stop talking about it, I will walk out of this bakery _now _and never come back."

L paused at the threat, and saw in Light's large russet eyes that it was not an empty one. The intensity in that stare, sewed together with an amazing sincerity, with a hint of subtle resentment, made L even more drawn to this young man. Hotaru continued to gaze at him expectantly, waiting for a nod of agreement, or perhaps another inquiry about his sister, but L did neither.

"You know, Hotaru-kun, I have a few people that look up to me."

Instead, he changed the subject entirely, and Hotaru looked slightly jolted, as though he were in a car that had just taken a sharp, unexpected turn.

Although, the subject tickled the line that Hotaru had drawn, it was not completely over it. A sister would look up to an older brother, which was, the not completely hidden point to L's statement.

"You do?" Light shook his head, "Well, sure you do. You're intelligent and probably successful since you can't talk about your job, so I can see how it's possible."

"Three boys," L held up three slim, pale fingers, and wiggled his ring finger a bit, "The youngest is…well, lets just call him N, shall we? He's quiet, but not shy. Probably the most like me, I think. Very smart. Genius, even."

"Aren't you modest," Light sniggered, but kept listening as Ryuuzaki tilted his middle finger slightly.

"The other one, let's call him M, he's very loud and crude," L described, "He dislikes N greatly, and idolizes me, and hates that N is smarter than him, and more like me. He is a very passionate person, and works hard."

"And the last one?" Light prompted, wondering where Ryuuzaki was going with this. Not that it was boring. It was nice to know a bit more about the man. Even if the confession had been sparked by find out about Light's sister.

"Another M, unfortunately," L bit down on his thumb and said, "Let's call him J, then. J is attracted to video games, and is perhaps the least like me. He has a neutral attitude, sarcasm is his first language, and serves as a mediator between M and N, although he favors M. The least smart, he is still highly intelligent, but perhaps the best tempered."

"And who are they?" Hotaru asked, interested. He leaned forward half an inch, his body language suggesting his intrigue so genuinely that L had to smile lightly.

"They want to be my…heirs," L searched for the right word. "They are each fighting for it."

"So then, you have some sort of large amount of money somewhere that they all want?" Light frowned deeply that the thought of such people. Immoral, unethical –it made him nauseas.

"Why, are you a gold digger?" L inquired with a straight face, making Light's mouth open a smidge, pink lips parting in surprise and his cheeks tingeing a rosy color.

"_No,_" Light said, determined to keep some dignity, "You said heirs! What else could that be besides money?"

"It is…something like that," L took a sip of tea and ate the rest of his éclair, more than half of it, in one bit, making some creamy slide down his lip.

Light, hating anything messy or disorderly, immediately handed Ryuzaki a napkin. Ryuzaki looked at the napkin for a few moment before taking it with a tiny smile, but he put it back down on the table and swiped his tongue around his lips instead. It made a smacking sound and Light rolled his eyes.

"They are funny, too. M is rather humorous in the way he fights with N," Ryuzaki continued, "He yells and shouts and N just says something calm, and lowly, but still very condescending and M just explodes. J is funny in a witty way, and he also tells jokes that he sees from television. There is one that only a few people laugh at. I, for one, found it comical. I suppose it's –well, I'll just tell you it."

"Shoot," Light said, raising his eyebrows.

"Ask me if I'm an orange," L told Hotaru, and saw the young man's brow furrow quickly.

"Ask you…what? Are you serious?"

"Yes," L responded plainly, and then repeated the sentiment, "Ask me if I am an orange."

Light blinked and then asked, "Are you an orange?"

"_No._"

After a moment of plain, wide eyed staring, just to make sure that it was over, that there was _nothing more _to the joke, his eyebrows knitted together. Light felt pressure in his chest as amusement bubbled and up from his stomach and into his throat. Before he knew it he was laughing out loud, he bent over, clutching his stomach and chuckling at the –as Ryuzaki had said –the sheer _stupidity _of it.

L grinned himself, even though he'd already heard it before, not because of the joke. He feared he'd done permanent damaged his friendship with Hotaru with the prying about his sister irreparably. He had a strong feeling that Hotaru could hold a mean grudge, but the young man laughing sweetly before him was no longer angry with L, and he was proud of himself for fixing the dilemma. He wasn't sure if it was the smartest thing to do, to share things about Mello, Matt and Near, but…

He thought the way Hotaru's eyes lit up when he laughed was worth it.

-

-

-

Watari was having trouble. It was taking much longer than usual to find the things he needed. The security was tight, and it needed to be, Watari knew, but at the moment he had no need for it. It was merely stopping him from what he needed to do. There was paperwork, _lots _of paperwork, and Watari sat and filled out each an every form, in his suffocating clothing, starteleing a passerby with his appearance..

This would take a while. He probably wouldn't get the information until the meeting had long since begun, even with the rush he was putting on things. His old fingers were sore, and although he did not have arthritis, he was pretty sure he did _now. _L would have to deal this time without being able to know everything about someone for a little while. It would be annoying for the thirty-year-old detective, not knowing.

But he'd just have to live with it.

Back at NPA headquarters, Matsuda had caught up with Light in the parking lot of the building, running up to him, breathing hard and ecstatic to tell him about what L had said. Light too had been happy with the news; he'd get to meet L, just like his father had all those years ago. He was worthy of _meeting L, _face to face! It was like his mood was a volume nob, and Matsuda had just turned it all the way up. Although he was firm with Ryuzaki about the subject of his sister, his anger had not carried over when he learned that he would be meeting L.

Because he was going to meet L. L wanted to _meet him, _because he was smart. Because he was worth it, and L valued what _he _had to say.

It was a great feeling.

And so, after leaving Ryuuzaki, he went back to his desk until Matsuda came to pick him up about twenty minutes later. Matsuda greeted him with a large, gleeful smile and opened the door to the passenger seat of the car for him, letting Light climb in. It took only fifteen minutes to get to the hotel, which was large, expensive and sophisticated looking, with high ceilings and statues of angels.

Matsuda told him of the plan, and the arrangements, and how each person was supposed to go up separately, but how he an Light would go up together. They were the last NPA members there. The others had probably already been introduced to L, which made Light slightly jealous, but at the same time it was of no consequence, be he was about to be there with them. He vaguely wondered about Zaki's reaction to L letting him be on the team.

It would _not _be pleasant, but if L supported him then…

The elevator opened to the eighth floor, and then went down the hall and found the number they were looking for, and then Matsuda knocked three times, solidly.

Light heard footsteps and then a few seconds the later the _click _of the door being unlocked, and then it opened, revealing Lieutenant Sai Takeshi, who looked at Light in surprise.

"Yagami! What are you doing here?"

L heard the exclamation and told Chief Zaki to sit down when the man had stood up furiously. He then explained that he had invited Yagami Light, and that the rookie would be helping the team whether he liked it or not. And if he didn't like it, he could leave. Zaki had looked miffed, brow sweating, hands clenched, but sat back down. L had appeared collected, but was internally quite apprehensive. Watari had texted him two minutes before, saying that he would be there within the hour, but Light Yagami was _here, __**now, **_and all L knew about him was basically his name.

The other task members gathered around the entrance to the room, checking to see that Yagami had in fact come with out the Chief's permission, blocking Yagami Soichiro's son from L's view.

Light was attempting to push though the small array of men, because he knew L was on the other side and he was excited –a throbbing in the pit of his stomach –and finally he made it through the last NPA member and into a free look at the top detective in the world –

-and froze.

He didn't walk forward anymore, standing scarily still at the front of the crowd and looking at the figure, ten feet away, sitting in a strange but very familiar position. The figure looked back, with well-known obsidian eyes, wider than usual, staring directly back at him. L's hands tensed around his knees and he gawked at Hotaru, _Hotaru, _standing in the middle of his hotel room, in the same clothing he'd seen him in only about forty-five minutes before.

"…Ryuzaki?" Light finally breathed.

"…Hotaru-kun?" L said in the same stunned, distant manner.

"No, no!" Matsuda burst threw the crowd with a grin and stood between the two men. "L, meet Light! Light, meet L! But we call him Ryu…hey… wait a second… how did you know that?"

"You're…" Light shook his head in disbelief. _"You're L?_"

"And you… are Light Yagami," Ryuzaki hopped from his chair –_L _hopped from his chair –in a way Light had seen many times now. He walked forward to stand close to Light, looking at him closely with his hands shoved deeply in the pockets of his faded blue jeans.

"_What are you, a detective?"_

"_No."_

And he _was! _Light had believed him when he said that! It was so…it upset him to think that this whole entire time, the man he'd been working so hard to impress, L, was…Ryuuzaki, the man who'd sat down in his life like he'd been a part of it the entire time. And those little things that Ryuzaki noticed that no one else did…

"_... You play tennis."_

"_I merely mentioned it because I had hypothesized that you like butter pecan."_

_"...we'll call him N..." _

God, there were so many little signs! Light berated himself for not putting it together, although he knew that such a thing was impossible. Even if it had _ever _cross his mind, it was –it was just so _farfetched…_

At the same time, L was thinking about the same thing.

"_The type of cashmere in it is quite rare and is limited the British Isles."_

_"It's just my boss, you know the usual complaints about people's work. He doesn't give me a chance, because I'm not experienced enough."_

Such an observant statement, the first one, just like a detective. And the second suggested he was a rookie, but why had the thought that he was a rookie cop had never crossed his mind, L didn't know…

_"So what do you do on your free time?"_

_"I work."_

He remembered those times, quite clearly, and saw how they fit into place so neatly that he could not believe he hadn't put it together sooner. Hotaru –_Light –_had so many of the detective characteristics that he possessed, he didn't know how such a thing had never come across his mind.

Light couldn't believe that Ryuuzaki, the man who just an hour ago had been telling him a joke about an orange, was _the _L…and unanimously, Ryuuzaki couldn't believe when he'd been comparing Hotaru and the mysterious rookie, that he'd actually been thinking about the same person.

"Do you two _know _each other?" Zaki demanded, crossing his thick arms and glaring at Light, "And who the hell is Hotaru?"

"It is of no importance," L stated, clearing his throat and looking at Zaki, "He will be working on the case with us, Zaki-san. He has a valuable mind," his black eyes looked back at Light Yagami, who was also Hotaru.

"Welcome to the Prometheus task force, Light-kun," L said, holding out and hand, which Light looked at, still shaken about by the entire situation, before taking it.

"Pleasure to be here, L," Light replied, shaking the hand firmly, and giving a small, pretty, and fake smile, the same one that Hotaru gave L that made Ryuzaki's stomach twist.

Just like that, the Hotaru and Ryuzaki from the bakery disappeared.

And L and Light were all that was left behind.

-

-

-

* * *

**Dante**:lets out breath: GAH! ok... Calm down Dante... :Deep breath: EXCELLENT CHAPTER:Bows: I am honored to be working with Nilah. While I read this, the cat and the dog were fighting in the background. But I couldn't be bothered to pry them apart. Poor animals. 

When everything fell together. it was just brilliant. and yeah... my head is still spinning. heh. Best chapter yet!

Please leave a review!

**Nilah**: Yay! I'm glad you like it so much Dante! Yay! I'm honored to be working with Dante too. And she's not a moron, like she said in the last chapters. So there. :P I hope you guys feel the same way she does about this chapter! Please tell me all about in your review...hint... And yes, I love you forever (and some of you already) if you do.

Nilah & Dante


	10. Chapter 10

Dante here, just thought you might like to know, the majority of this chapter was written with an attention seeking calico on my lap. :Shakes fist at the world.: I should be rich and famous so I can hire a transcriber!

* * *

- 

-

Chapter 10

-

-

-

Light's mind had slowly faded back into orbit by the time they all had actually settled into work. That was usually pretty easy for him to do, throwing himself into his job was a good way to forget about everything else, especially if that something else was sitting in the same room as you, in a crouching position, burning a hole in your head with his eyes.

He realized that this was about Prometheus; this was about a man that was ruining lives.

And now had murdered. One of the victims had died from Queen's Square, She had been nearest the explosion, survived the initial explosion but died later in the ICU. It was an elderly woman. Out for the day with her grand children. And she was dead.

Light flung his head into his work, not bothering to think about Ryuzaki…no, L, at the moment. He had gotten what he wanted, and that was to be a part of this investigation. He'd be damned if he let himself falter now.

L, on the other hand, was distracted. His mind was still whirring with everything. Something was off. Something…now that he knew whom Hotaru was, the son of Yagami Soichiro. The son…

Having been focused on the time of the Kira case, his memories bolted back into him. The puzzle pieces where falling into place. Light Yagami, Soichiro San's son, who made a trap in his room to protect his diary. Sayu Yagami, Soichiro San's daughter, found the trap, and died as a result.

His gut wrenched. He knew the source of those burns, he knew the reason Hotaru had been afraid of fire. Specifically. He even knew the name of the sister in the picture. That resided in Hotaru-kun's wallet. He knew how she had died.

And he felt immensely stupid.

He should have remembered. He was on the suspect list for Kira! Albeit, that list was three hundred and forty pages long, and he had long ago been removed from that list, still, he should have known! He knew that he'd sent Raye Penber to follow Light Yagami around (as well as many other people), the FBI agent that was now living in America with his wife and two kids.

L's thumb started bleeding again, he switched hands only to realize that the other thumb was just as bad.

In a way, he blamed Kira for this lapse in his normal capabilities. He felt as if he had lost his mojo after all, and Kira was the reason. He felt immensely depressed. Not only was his friendship with Hotaru gone, but also now it was all but proven to him that his mind wasn't what it used to be.

He glanced across the room towards Light, he was acting as if it didn't matter, and his back turned to him and bent over the keyboard.

_It's his fault too_, L thought childishly. If he hadn't been so damn charming, if he hadn't been so enthralling… L wouldn't be feeling this way right now.

But there was another part of him, that his childish animosity quelled, that side was… not happy really, but it had the potential of being that. Because he and Hotaru-kun could now spend more time together.

And then L had a wicked thought; he had reason to keep Light all to himself as well.

He was Light's boss now, and the childish part of him that had been throwing a tantrum was sated. As well as the potentially happy part. Not only could he work Light to the bone, but he could spend time with him too. L smiled and thought, _I never said I was mature_. He hopped out of the chair, his actions drawing the attention of the other's in the room.

"I've done background checks on everyone here, it is a habit of mine as I am not fond of being double crossed. However, I would like an hour with Light-kun, as I've yet to receive his files. Do you mind, detective?" Light slowly rose out of his seat.

"Not at all, _Ryuzaki_," his pseudonym dripping off Light's tongue, which could be interpreted as admiration, but L knew it to hide a bit of animosity as well. It seemed Light-kun was also in a bad mood.

Light followed the head detective from the room and into a quieter sitting room. Bookshelves lined the walls, being supplied by the hotel, and an assortment from the hotel library, was amassed untouched by L.

"I was surprised, I hope you know, Light-kun," L stated into the dim lit room. "And I am hardly ever surprised."

"What about me! Don't act like you're the victim here, you are…L, you're the one who should have figured it out." But L could tell that Light really didn't mean it; he could tell that the youth was sore that _he_ had not figured it out, not L. "I should have known with your genius percentages, and guessing everything correctly about me." Light folded his arms as he began to pace, before coming to some kind of realization.

"You knew didn't you?" His eyes narrowed and flashed with near rage. "You were toying with me the whole time."

"No, Hotar…Light-kun. I did not know anything."

"Yeah right, like I can believe you!"

"I never lied to you, we both agreed that our jobs were an off topic," L sighed. But Light just snorted, before returning to his pace. "But you are right, I should have figured it out. I should have known who you were. You were the son of the man who once worked on a case with me…"

He would be leaving out the part about Light being suspected of being Kira, something told him that the news he was a suspect would not make Light's mood any better.

"On the Kira case…" Light said in confirmation. L looked stunned that Light knew.

"I was under the impression that your father hadn't told his family what case he had been working on?" Light turned around to raise an eyebrow at L.

"I figured it out," He said flatly.

"Ahh, to be expected," L nodded almost condescendingly until Light turned to look at him again.

"So then… you know." Light asked worriedly. L could tell he was worried only because of slightly twitch of Light's long fingers, because his face remained as unmovable as stone, and just as cold.

L replied only with a nod.

"…How much?"

"Pretty much all of it, the loss of Yagami san was a devastation to the team, he was very upset when his daughter… your sister died." L watched as Light's face twisted with vulnerability and he slowly sunk onto the love seat across from L. His eyes rose to meet L's before he looked away quickly and sunk his face into his hands.

"So now you know everything about me, right down to the skeleton's in the closet," L shifted uncomfortably. He suspected he wouldn't like what was coming next. "What about you? Do I get some kind of information for compensation?" L shoved his bloody thumb between his teeth.

"I don't tell the people I work with about my personal life." Light just sat there, eyes slowly widening to the same diameter of L's

"Are you _kidding_?"

"You've got to understand Light-kun, this is a dangerous job."

"So basically, you would have told Hotaru, but you won't tell me!" Light's brow furrowed with anger, a fury flashing in his eyes.

"I wouldn't have told Hotaru either. In the business, that could have been dangerous to Hotaru-kun as well."

"So basically, I know nothing about you, and you know everything about me. That's fair." Light's teeth clenched to try and hold in the childish and vindictive words that were begging to be spewed from his mouth.

"I will tell you what I can, would that appease you?"

"Oh, let me guess, you like _sweets_! Is that it? I already figured that one out, thanks," L was amazed at the composure he was able to keep, he supposed it was because Light was being so childish that he had to take the role of the adult.

"I will not argue with you anymore, we will not tell the other's that we've met before, and you will stay after to catch up on the case," L informed Light more than ordered him, although he expected it all to be followed accordingly.

"Yes, _sir_," Light ground out between clenched teeth.

"Light-kun has no reason to be angry with me."

"No, I don't," Light agreed, "How could I be mad at someone I don't _know_?"

The question hit L like a brick to the face.

Light just glared and asked, "Can I leave?"

"Yes," L seethed, hiding it well. Light shut the door a bit too firmly behind him and stalked through the living area, earning a few wondrous stares from his coworkers as he passed through. A loud thunk hit the door, making it bounce against its frame.

Matsuda rushed over to the door and knocked. A muffled yell came through the door, the monotone unmistakable, if not for the slight edge and force the words were said with.

"Go back to work, Matsuda!"

Watari showed up shortly after, looking thoroughly run through the ringer. He presented L with the file containing Light's information. L absently took it before plopping it down and not paying attention to it again.

"Watari?"

"Yes, L?"

"I need some shortcake."

-

-

-

Light was on the phone with the forensics department, he had a strong idea that L probably had a lab set up somewhere so they could do their own forensics, but he just didn't want to ask L about it at the moment.

The forensic department was currently linked to his computer and he was watching as they tried to refine the grainy image of Prometheus.

So far all they could tell was there was an olive green jacket and a black mask, he leaned back in his chair, most of his coworkers were watching on their computers the same video. Thanks to him, he thought haughtily, Chief Zaki kept eyeing Light the whole time he worked. He didn't understand the man; he had proven himself time and time again, why was he so hung up on treating him inferior to the rest?

After all, even older doctors went back to medical school to relearn things when they realized those coming out of school now knew more than they did.

As for catching up on the case? It had taken him all of twenty-three minutes. He really didn't want to be stuck behind later.

He reasoned with himself that it really wasn't L's fault, and he really shouldn't have gotten so angry with him, but his pride had been hurt. And really, it was unnerving to think that L knew all that he had so painstakingly covered up, literally. His hand absently went to his neck where he touched the collar of his turtleneck.

Watari approached a few minutes later, delivering a cup of coffee. Strong and black. L must have told him.

"Ryuzaki will be sending the others home shortly, is there anything you would like for dinner?" Watari asked kindly, giving a small smile.

"Oh, I won't need to be staying, I've already caught up," Light responded with a bright smile up at the older man.

Watari nodded reluctantly before going to inform L.

_If he tries to make me stay_…

"I think that is all for today, the image from the camera is inconclusive right now. You may leave," L said, barely loud enough for all to hear. Matsuda sprung up and clapped Light on his 'safe' shoulder before grabbing his jacket, "Light-kun, if you could wait a moment?"

Light sighed; _he's actually going to do it_. Chief Zaki glared at Light as he left with the others. Light rose to his feet to face L.

"What is it, Ryuzaki?"

"I would like to go over some of the facts with you, it needs the assistance of a fresh mind."

"I've been here since one," Light lifted his wrist to inspect his watch. "It's 11:30. I'd hardly call my mind fresh."

"Regardless, I'd like you to stay," L said, and Light sighed.

"Fine." L beckoned him over in to the small room again where he had been working.

"I'd like to go over a few stills with you…."

-

-

-

L had allowed Light a few minutes of break from the tedious chore of going over the thousands of faces in Queen's Square the day of the bombing. And Light ran for the door.

"Where are you going?" L said, not liking that Light was escaping so easily.

"For a walk, my legs hurt because of that damn chair"

"You should sit like I do."

"Hmm, I don't think so."

Their fight had been on temporary truce while they worked. Nothing mentioned of what was said earlier and the tension was…acceptable.

But now that Light was given an opportunity for a break, it seemed that he had only pushed pause on his anger. Almost sneering at the detective, he stepped through the door.

L sunk lower into his depression. After about four and a half minutes L rose to his feet and stepped into the hall. He and Light had to talk. If they were going to work together, this kind of behavior was intolerable.

He reached the elevator, and unless Light had gotten off only a few floors below, he'd had gone to the roof. Other wise he would have been able to see the elevator indicator still heading towards to the lobby. He would check the roof first, as he had mentioned that there was a pool up there to Light earlier.

The horrid music of the elevator made L sink into his spine more than he usually did, a look of discontentment crossed his face and he eagerly erupted from the elevator when it stopped on the top floor. He would have to get Watari to tell the Hotel they needed to change that bad music.

He looked up, the heavily leaded glass of the atrium adding a touch of Victorian architecture, but it let little of the stars through their heavy green and clear glass.

He supposed that the view would be different during the day when guests actually used the pool. He wouldn't know, as the only places he had been to while in Japan was the private airport, his hotel room, the bakery and Kiyoshi park, oh and that little confectionary at the end of Ringo street. He let a small smile grace his face at the thought of it until a distant beeping could be heard.

Keys of a cell phone, L predicted. He crept closer to the noise, wondering if he could sneak up on Light without being heard.

He saw Light sitting seiza on the ground in the midst of dozens of deck chairs. He held what L recognized as his cell phone, and was just about to finished dialing. If Light caught him, he would catch hell, but L could neither bring himself to move forward or to leave, so he waited. The ringing on the phone was loud enough for L to hear, the sound reverberating off of the dome structure around them.

One ring. Two rings. Three, four, five rings, then the answering machine picked up.

The only thing L could discern was a cheery greeting, it was someone female, and young by the sound of it, Light's reaction was to sink to the side of his legs, so that he was sitting on the floor, one hand holding him up in a fist. The recorded message ended and Light waited for the beep.

"…Hey Sayu, Sorry I haven't talked to you in a while… I got promoted again…Dad says it's to be expected, but you know how he is. Mom has not been the same since I moved out…" L's ears strained to hear Light's soft sad voice. "Anyway, I've been pretty busy working on this case, it has us all running around in circles…" There was a long pause and L held his breath.

"Oh, ha, I met this guy a little while ago. He's really out there. I think you'd like him. He's no Hideki Ryuga, that's for sure, but he's really smart and he loves sweets just like you…" L could hear the smile in Light's voice

"He confronted me about you today. He knows what happened. What I did. And I guess I'm kind of freaking out about it. He actually told me after we had just met, that I was his first real friend. Can you believe that?" L heard Light laugh a tiny, forlorn laugh and then he continued, "But I kind of realized that, excluding you, he's my first _real_ friend too."

"So when he told me that he knew what had happened, I got a little angry at him… And I really shouldn't have. Now… I don't deserve any real friends." Light's voice choked and L had to stop himself from ending this masochism by stepping forward.

"I'm so sorry, Sayu. I don't know why I was so stupid. I'm so sorry. It should have been me. If I had gotten home a few minutes earlier, it never would have happened," Light's head hung slightly, auburn hair falling around his face, "I hope you can forgive me. I love you... I miss you." Beep.

L couldn't decide what to do, the rational part that didn't want his head chopped off told him to run, but his heart told him to stay. Usually it would have been no contest. Logic rules all. But today… with the way Light sounded…he had to do _something_.

He stepped forward and out of the shadows. His feet slapping gently against the tile like the waves in the pool. Light immediately noticed. He jumped up and wiped his eyes fiercely and quickly.

"What are you doing here?" his voice was hard, completely the opposite of the way he was talking to his dead sister on the phone.

"I came to talk with Light-kun."

"Were you eaves dropping?"

"Such a funny word. Did you know it derives from the Anglo Saxon fine of listening in through the walls of other people's homes?"

"Well, they should bring the fine back," Light snapped, crossing his arms. L found that there was still pink under the chocolaty eyes, slightly puffy from tears. It was strange to think that Light Yagami had been _crying, _or at least, on the verge of it.

"Hardly possible, as the Norman Conquest all but erased Anglo Saxon law 1000 years ago."

"Oh shut up L, why are you here?" Light shook his head and pocketed his phone, "And how much did you hear?"

"I am here to repeat myself it seems; I wanted to talk," L stated, "And I heard everything."

"Do you want my first born too?"

"You are confusing me with God, Light-kun. Better not do that as I already have a slight god complex," L replied.

Light raised his hand, fingers curled into a ball, as if to hit L. The detective stared the youth down, not flinching in the least. But Light didn't follow through and let his fist fall limply to his side and spoke, looking away into the dark sky though the translucent glass.

"I would very much appreciate if you didn't tell anyone."

L blinked, "Why would I tell anyone?"

"And I would also appreciate it if we never spoke of this again." Light was not proud of such a thing; keeping his sisters phone around and paying for the service just to…just to hear her voice every once in a while…no one knew about it. Not even his parents. And yet Ryuzaki knew now, Ryuzaki knew almost _everything _now…

"Aren't friends supposed to talk to each other about their troubles?"

"Friends are supposed to share equally."

"I thought we were doing fine before our true identities were revealed. What has changed so drastically? The fact that I know you better?" L cocked his head to the side, "I would think that knowing you better would enable me to make a better friend?"

"You can't expect me to be satisfied with that. I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly a passive person," L beamed at Light's response.

"Of course I noticed, but you must also realize that if I could share, I would," L paused a second before continuing, almost uncomfortably, although he didn't dare show it, "And perhaps with time, I will."

Light looked back at L with a tiny, true smile and L knew that he'd lifted Light's spirits.

And he hadn't even had to tell the orange joke this time.

"But for the moment, let us return to Prometheus," L said, gesturing toward the door that led back inside, "I believe I understand a little bit of why you have so much conviction in capturing him."

And so, L and Light headed back to the room, together.

-

-

-

- 

-

-

* * *

**Nilah**: YAY!! What a great chapter. :D I'm so happy with it, go Dante! She finished it so fast! ...Poor Light-kun, you're so sad. ::tears:: Meanie L! Not thanking Watari when he went through all that trouble::smacks L on head:: Nope, we are not completely flaying their friendship people, although it's obviously a little rocky right now. :P 

I hope you liked this chapter. Please review?

**Dante**:Gasp: I had to do it. the last chapter was so inspirational, it made me want to write like crazy. When I finally went to lay down (4:30 am) the light stayed off for about 15 minutes. Then I turned it back on, grabbed my note book and started writing again. I thought I had gotten over that habit! Caused a lot of sleepless nights thats for sure, but the last chapter was just so great, and then ideas kept flinging into my head. Needless to say, I've been up since 10 AM yesterday. I should go to bed, but I won't. Tis the season, and I haven't wrapped a single thing... I'm not even done shopping :sweat drop: It is a testament to my devotion to this story, so please be kind and review!

**Nilah **and **Dante **


End file.
